Big Hero 7
by Adazula
Summary: Sayuri 'Tetris' Hamada is Hiro's twin sister and together they have always caused mayhem of their own driving the rest of the family crazy. When older brother Tadashi is killed and Tetris is changed forever, it's up Hiro and Tetris along with new friends to save the world. CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM MOVIE. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Let's fight.

" Hop on!" Shouted Tadashi to his little brother who has once again got into trouble with illegal bot fighting.

" Tadashi!" Hiro exclaimed at his savior of a brother.

Hiro hops on with no questions asked, his brother slams a helmet on his head and the brothers take off on the moped to shake off the angry mob that Hiro scammed out of their money, again. The Megabot Hiro has beats up the fat guy before rolling fast back over to Hiro.

" Are you alright." his brother asks as speeds up.

" Yea." Hiro said

" Are you hurt?"

" No."

" Then what were you thinking." Tadashi said hitting his brother.

" You know Bot Fighting is illegal!" Tadashi lecturing his brother.

" Not it's not. Betting on Bot fights. That's illegal, but it so lucrative!" Hiro said as he shows off his wad of cash.

" You are so much trouble when I get you and the other half home! And speaking of the other half, where's Tetris!?" Tadashi glares at Hiro.

" Last time I check, she went with her friends to go shopping down Hartzel Ave." With that said Tadashi turns his moped down an alley towards the street.

" And by 'shopping' you mean robbing."

" Yea pretty much."

" Ugh. She needs to stop associating with those criminals she calls 'friends'"

By the time they get to the street already kaos is erupting. A group of teenagers is running from the cops with stolen goods and running ahead of them is a short girl wearing baggy clothes and a baseball cap covering her hair along with dragging a shoulder bag stuffed with items from the store. From a distance she would be mistaken for another Hiro, but that girl is none other than Sayuri 'Tetris' Hamada.

Tadashi shouts to his little sister " Get on!" and the whole thing is repeated with her getting on without any questions. She drops the bag on the street and off they went to shake off both Hiro's mob and the cops after Tetris.

Now it was Tetris' turn for the lecture.

" Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Tadashi asked Tetris.

" Yes. No. Thanks bro." Tetris answers.

" Then Robbery of all things Tetris!" Tadashi now yelling and hitting his sister.

" Now that, is illegal." Smirked Hiro

" Shut up." Both Tadashi and Tetris said.

" You two graduated high school when you were thirteen and this what you've been doing. When will you two learn to stop looking for trouble?" Tadashi said. " The last thing I want to be spending my friday nights on, is saving both of your hides!"

" Will you relax Tadashi. Its not like we're going to get caught. Nothing will stop me now!" Hiro said just in time to have the cops cut them off and the mob to catch up to the three.

" You were saying Genius." Said Tetris as the three of them get handcuffed and shoved into the cop car.

* * *

><p>At the police station the twins are sitting in holding cell while the mob and an angry Tadashi stand on the other side in another cell. In a way it's a good thing they are the only minors in trouble.<p>

Hiro looks over to his twin to find she no longer was wearing the cap and was sporting a new haircut. It asymmetrical with the left side of her head as short as Hiro's and the other side hip length. Boy is Aunt Cass going to kill her.

Tetris looks and dresses a lot like Hiro. She's has the Hamada black hair, not as neat as Tadashi's but not as messy as Hiro's either. She's not really so much into girly things and dresses in baggy clothes mostly. Tonight she's wearing an outfit a lot like Hiro's with the exception of a blue tank top under a black hoodie and the cargo shorts are a dark grey.

What makes Hiro mad is that she's about a couple of inches taller than him and she's the younger twin by five minutes. Tadashi laughs at this, but promises Hiro he will get taller when he gets older. The only thing that really diverts her from her brothers is her eye color which are a beautiful blue-grey.

According to Tadashi he remembered their parents naming her 'Sayuri' after the main book character from some japanese love story because the character had the same color eyes. As she got older she was nicknamed Tetris after managing to take apart a whole video game system and put it back together at the age of four. For some reason it just stuck.

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass arrives to settle things with the charges. Some how she manages to have the kids released and the charges dropped. Hiro had to reluctantly part with his money back to the mob to avoid further trouble, while Tetris had already lost her stolen goods when she hopped on to the moped.<p>

" Oh thank god you kids are alright" Cass said as she hugged them before grabbing the twins by the ears as she pulls them out to the car. " You three are in so much trouble!"

The entire way home was Aunt Cass chewing all three of them out. Especially Tetris once Cass saw the haircut.

" For ten years, I have done all I can to raise you guys. Do I know anything about children? No! Raising twins? Absolutely not! Should I pick up a book on parenting? Probably! Where was I going with this? I had a point." Aunt Cass lecturing the three.

" Sorry Aunt Cass." Tadashi said.

" We love you Aunt Cass." Hiro said trying to defuse the situation.

" Really much." Tetris whimpered.

" Well I love you too!" Aunt Cass as she opens her shop door. " I had to close the shop early on Beat Poetry Night!"

Once they got inside, Cass immediately goes to the kitchen while the twins and Tadashi escape upstairs to the boy's shared bedroom.

Tadashi and Hiro share the loft space that is now their bedroom while Tetris shares with Aunt Cass. All three of them used to be up there until the twins turned thirteen. It was then that Aunt Cass announced that Tetris was too old to be sharing with the boys and had her move downstairs. Even though Tetris moved rooms, she still prefers to hang with her brothers more whenever possible.

" You two better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe." Tadashi says to the twins.

" Unhuh. For sure." Said Hiro paying more attention on the computer and Tetris attending to her robot, Spider.

Spider is a nifty little robot that compresses into the size of a lighter. When activated it turns into a hand made of needles, walks like a spider and can change into any shape to fit through small cracks with a touch of a button on the small remote Tetris has in the palm of her hand. It works a lot like Hiro's bot fighting robot but it's much thinner and smaller, and is used for other purposes. Mainly to break in stores. Right now there's a glitch with it's response to the remote and long story short that's what caused her to get caught.

" And I hope you two learned your lesson boneheads." She heard her older brother said.

The twins turn to look at Tadashi and said, " Absolutely."

But Tadashi knows otherwise " You're going bot fighting again Hiro and you are going to plan another heist Tetris."

" Nope telling the truth this time. I actually can't now that all my friends are in jail." Tetris said as flopped on her Hiro's bed fixing her little robot.

" This not the kind of reason I'm looking from you Tetris." Tadashi said disappointed.

" There's another fight across town. If I book now, I could still make it." Hiro said as he grabs his robot and tries to leave only to grabbed by the hood of his jacket by Tadashi.

" When are you two going to do something good with those big brains of yours." Tadashi said.

" What? Go to College like you, great joke Tadashi." Tetris laughed.

" Yeah so people could tell us stuff we already know?" Hiro pointed out.

" Unbelievable." Tadashi said and looked to a smirked Tetris. " Wipe that smirk off your face Tetris. Going to college might just get you with the right people instead of those ner duels who used you to get what they want. You're lucky enough not to be in juvenile hall with them right now for that robbery. If you keep going down like this, and you'll just be wasting your life."

Tetris looks away from her brothers and tries to ignore Tadashi as he lectures Hiro, but maybe he might be right about it this time. She never really wanted to have a criminal life, She just wanted friends and deep down some attention of her own. All her life, she's been judged with her twin on their brains, but she wants to be judged as one person instead of a part of a matched set.

When she hung out with her so called 'friends', she felt like one person. They loved her inventions and love it even more when it was put to use on their heists. They treat her with respect so she would stay. Tonight before the robbery she even allowed a guy with a million nose piercings to shave the left side of her head to give her a more unique look and looking back on it now she felt ashamed of it. She felt like she lost a part of herself.

After the whole lecture from Tadashi which the twins never really paid any attention to. Tadashi gives up and said " Hiro, If you're still going to that bot fight, I'll take you. Someone's got to keep you out of trouble."

" Yes! Thank you!" Hiro said as he grabs his robot.

" You're coming too Tetris." Tadashi announced.

" What!?" Tetris said taking her attention off her little robot.

" Someone also has to keep you out of trouble and I'm not taking any chances with you after what happened. Let's go. No complaints."

" Something tells me that there's a catch to this sudden generosity." Thought Tetris following after her brothers out to the moped.

* * *

><p><strong>I saw Big Hero 6 and it was awesome! I just had to write a fanfic about this. What's weird is that the character Tetris has been in my head for over two years now and I now have the reason to use her. So I am going to make the most of my OC in this story. Her character was inspired by many stories and I felt she would fit in here very nicely. <strong>

**Please Review and Check out my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the school

Tadashi and the twins travel down a road for quite a bit before turning into the direction of what is not where the bot fight is being held, but the famous San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

" No! Not your nerd school!" Hiro screamed.

" I knew it was too good to be true!" Tetris replied.

" Will you two calm down? I just need to stop here to pick up something." Tadashi said as he stopped the moped in front of the robotics lab building.

The three siblings enter the engineering lab part of the complex and the twins became entranced at the sight in front of them. The lab was beyond their imagination. It has divided sections for students to have their own workspace to work on their inventions. Tool boxes everywhere at anyone's disposal. One part of the lab has a ping pong table and a couple of comfortable seats for students to hang out or have a break. It's a nerd lab, but it's a cool nerd lab.

Tetris fixes her sight on a giant bin full of huge yellow disks. They look like the size of bicycle wheels and she was about to pick one up when she heard, " Move!" She jerks around to see an incoming person stopping a weird looking bike sliding in Tetris' way.

She jumps at the last moment when the bike person crashes into the bin. She watches as the bike person throws the yellow bike on to a suspension and leaves to write something. Both her and Hiro check out the bike and the first thing Tetris notices are the wheels. They're the same yellow disks she saw in the bin and the they are suspended in midair by an impulse.

" Woah Electromagnetic suspension." She heard her twin brother whispered.

" Hey." A voice barked. The twins look up to see the biker looking at them. " Who are you?" The biker asked sounded completely annoyed.

" GoGo this is my twin siblings Hiro and Tetris." Tadashi said to the biker.

The biker takes off the helmet to reveal a punk girl with black short hair with a purple streak in it. She pops her gum and said to twins in a annoyed tone, " Welcome to the nerd lab."

" Umm... yeah... About that..." Tetris tries to apologize for that comment, but luckily Hiro changes the subject.

" Uhhh..I never seen electromagnetic suspension on a bike before." Hiro admires.

" Zero resistance. Faster bike, but..." GoGo said as she remove the front wheel of the bike. " Not fast enough." With that said, she tosses the wheel fast like a frisbee into the disk bin before saying, " Yet."

Hiro and Tetris walk over to another workspace to see a strong dark skin guy working with two pillars. Hiro was about to check them out when the guy pushed him back saying " Woah! Behind the line please!" As he points to the caution line on the floor.

" Hey Wasabi. This is my younger brother ,Hiro, and his twin sister, Tetris." Tadashi introduces.

The guy , Wasabi, takes off his goggles and said " Hello Hiro. Hey Tadashi, I thought you have sister named Sayuri. Is this another sibling you forgot to mention."

Tadashi laughs" Nope. I only have one sister and this is the one." He said pointing to Tetris, "Her birth name is Sayuri but we just call her Tetris."

" Whatever floats your boat. Hiro. Tetris. Prepare to be amazed." Wasabi said picking up an apple. " Hiro, catch." He then throws the apple between the two pillars and the siblings watch the apple become paper thin slices miraculously. Wasabi reveals the secret by pulling a switch to reveal a connection between the pillars using many very precise lasers making it almost a green window.

" Wow." Hiro said.

" Laser induced plasma." Tetris said in awe.

Wasabi goes over to his toolbox to place a piece back. The way has his tools organized is a mat with many outlines for specific tools or items. Tetris has to admit that it is good idea, but she's just not compulsive about being organized like Wasabi. For crying out loud the guy even outlined his car keys.

Wasabi explains " With a little magnetic confinement for ultimate precision."

" How do you find anything in this mess." Hiro joked as he picked up a tool.

Wasabi takes back the tool from Hiro saying, " I have a system. There's a place for everything and everything's in its place."

Just after he said that GoGo runs over and steals a wrench saying, " Need this!"

" Hey! You can't do that!" Wasabi yells in frustration.

While Wasabi is having a mental breakdown, a tall blonde girl with glasses rolls a giant version of a black bowling ball saying, " Excuse me! Coming through! Hey Tadashi!" She then rolls the ball onto a rig to have slightly raised and held in place.

" Hey Honey Lemon." Tadashi waved.

The girl, Honey Lemon, notices the twins and gasped in excitement " Are they your little brother and sister you've talking about?"

" Honey this is Hiro and Tetris." Tadashi confirmed.

" Oh they are so cute! I heard so much about you guys!" Honey yelled as she takes her ear buds outs and start squeezing the life out of the twins.

" Call me cute again and I'll show how uncute I am." Tetris threatened making Honey release them. If there's one thing that she hates, it's being called cute.

" Okay... Come here! I want to show what I've been working on!" Honey said as she drags them over to the ball.

" That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide." Hiro nonchalantly pointed out.

" 400 pounds of it! Come here! Come here!" She said as she drags them again but over to a chemical table while she explains as she turns a few knobs in the chemical channel, " You guys are going to love this. A dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide."

Then she heats the final bottle of chemicals with a flamethrower saying, " Superheat it to 500 kelvin and..." She then connects the bottle of a pink chemical with a spray nozzle and rushes back over the metal ball with Hiro and Tetris following. She then sprays the metal ball and pulls a switch turning the black ball into a bright pink."

" Tada! Its pretty great huh!" Said an excited and very hyper Honey.

" So... Pink." Said Hiro.

" Here's the best part." Honey said as she tiptoes to the ball and touches it with one finger causing the whole ball to explode in pink dust.

" Woah! That was awesome!" Said Tetris with Hiro having the same reaction. She's starting to get more excited about this place. Even if this wasn't Tadashi's plan, Tetris was glad he made them come in here.

" I know right! Chemical metal embrittlement." Honey said dusting off the pink substance off her lab coat.

" Not bad Honey Lemon." Tadashi said.

" So wait ' Honey Lemon?', ' Wasabi?'" Hiro asked about the strange names

" I spilled wasabi on my shirt. It was one time people! One time! " Everyone heard an angry Wasabi from a distance.

" Fred usually comes up with nicknames." Tadashi explained.

" Wait. Who's Fred?" Hiro asked.

" This guy right here." The twins heard someone behind them. They turn around to see a life sized lizard staring back at twins jump at sight and hear the lizard speak, " Don't be alarmed this just a suit. It's not my real face and body." The lizard then opens its mouth to reveal a blonde haired guy with a blue beanie inside.

The guy continues as shakes hands with Hiro and Tetris, " The name's Fred. I also heard about you guys. By the way Tetris, coolest nickname name ever. Like the retro video game right." Fred asks Tetris.

" Yep. Tadashi picked it out. " Tetris shrugged. "What's with the suit anyway?"

"I'm a school mascot by day and by night..." He said before doing a few flips and tricks with a wooden board, " I'm also a school mascot." He finished.

" So what's your major?" Hiro asked Fred.

" No no no I'm not a student, but I am a major science enthusiast." He said as he laid on a chair. He continues, " I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that turn me into a giant fire breathing lizard at will. He then shows the image of what he wants to do on a comic book.

" That's a cool and very dangerous idea, Fred." Tetris said. Even though she knows it's obviously impossible.

" I know right! But Honey said it's not science." Fred said as though fiction is science.

" It's really not." Honey said shyly.

" Then I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for, isn't science either." Fred smirks.

" Nope" Wasabi answered.

" Oh! Wait! How about invisible sandwich. Imagine eating and people just think you're crazy." He said imitating eating one.

" Just stop." Wasabi said clearly annoyed.

" Hiro. Tetris." Tadashi calls the twins over to a door.

The twins go over to Tadashi and he asked, " So what do think so far of my nerd school."

" I don't have the words, but in a good way. Actually, a great way" Tetris smiled.

" Yeah. It's amazing." Hiro agreed.

Tadashi smile " Good. There's one more thing I have to show you two."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter they will get to meet Baymax! I love him so much. <strong>

**I'm taking a unusual route with Tetris. I don't want to just make her an add on to the original movie cast. I want her to have a more effective role. Like she will have an effect in this story. You will see what I mean later on. **

**Please Review and Ill see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: meeting Baymax

Tadashi takes the lead and leads the twins down a hallway till he opens a door to a private lab/office. Tetris immediately recognizes from the pictures that it's Tadashi's private workshop. At the far wall is a huge window looking out at a beautiful traditional japanese garden.

" Oh my god! It's better than I can imagine from those pics you showed us." Tetris said running to the window. " I can tell you right now that this not a bad view."

" Well you get to be a honor student at this school, this is what you get." Tadashi laughed and then he notices Tetris looking a little sad. " What's up? You're usually not like this. I thought you like seeing all of this."

" Yeah you seemed a lot more excited than me about being here." Hiro said with concern.

" It's amazing, but I don't know if I'll ever get to do something like this. I've been nothing but a screw up. I rob stores and cause a lot of trouble for you guys. " Tetris said sadly not wanting to see her brothers' faces. Making trouble on herself was on thing, but for her family especially her brothers it's a whole new story.

Tadashi puts a hand on her shoulder and said, " You're not a screw up Tetris. You made your share of mistakes, but you're not a screw up. You just have to know what you want to be as a person, and not what certain people want you to be."

Hiro sighs. He knows that Tetris isn't the only one who stirred up trouble for the family, but he honestly thought that making money off of bot fighting wouldn't be that bad of a thing.

" Ok." Tetris said feeling unsure. She doesn't know if she can ever be like her amazing brothers. Tadashi's at this amazing school and even though Hiro is doing illegal bot fighting, he can be very successful in the near future in robotics like Tadashi. All she did was create inventions to break laws and cause trouble on purpose.

"Come on I want to show you and Hiro what I've been working on." Tadashi said as leads her away from the window back over to where her twin is standing. He then grabs a roll of duct tape and rips off a foot long piece.

Hiro laughed and said " Uhhh...Tadashi I don't want to burst your bubble but the duct tape has already been... Wait. What are you...Ow!" As Tadashi comes over and rolls up Hiro's right sleeve. He slaps the tape on Hiro's arm and rips it off fast like a person waxing.

" What'd you do that for?!" Hiro said angrily clutching his arm while his twin laughs at the site.

" I need someone to literally say 'ow' and Tetris has a higher pain tolerance." Tadashi explained.

" What for!?"

Near the window is a huge red box. The red box collapses as a white thing inflates into a pudgy white robot with little black eyes. To Tetris it looks like an inflatable snowman with feet. It steps out of the red box and starts walking towards Hiro. The robot was stopped by a rollaway stool and the siblings watch as it slowly moves the stool out of the way.

It finally walks over to the twins and said, " Hello I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion."

" Baymax?" Tetris said before realizing where the name came from. " You didn't Tadashi!"

" I did." Tadashi said smiling.

" What're you guys talking about?" Hiro asked.

" We'll talk about this later." Tadashi said. He goes over to Baymax and presses the button that's on his chest. The button pops out a bit to reveal a little green card inserted in a card holder. " This card allows Baymax to do what he's programmed to do. This is what makes Baymax Baymax." He explained.

" It is in my programming to respond to a patient when you say Ow!" The robot, Baymax, explained.

" On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain." Baymax, said as it's shows a screen with a facial rate pain chart on its stomach.

" Uhhhhh..." Hiro said.

" I will scan you for injuries." Baymax said as he bends its head down and slowly rising up. " Scan complete. You have sustained a mild abrasion on your right forearm." Showing now a chart of a human with a red maker on the right arm.

" That's amazing. It can diagnose injuries. What about illness?" Tetris asked Tadashi.

" Can do that and also can treat them. Baymax, treatment."

" I will treat the abrasion with a antibacterial spray." Baymax said before converting one of its hands with a spray nozzle to treat Hiro's arm.

" What's the main ingredient in this antibacterial spray?" Hiro asked.

" The main ingredient is Bacitracin." Baymax answered.

" Sorry, I'm allergic to bacitracin." Hiro said.

" You are not allergic to bacitracin, but you do have a mild allergy to peanuts." The robot said as he treats Hiro's arm.

" That is so cool." Tetris said amazed.

" Take a look at him." Tadashi gestures to Baymax.

" Vinyls cover." Hiro said about the fabric on Baymax.

" Yep, I'm going a huggable design." Tadashi said.

Tetris takes a look at the robot's eyes," Nice Hyperspectrum Cameras for the eyes Tadashi. It should be able to detect any health problems without compromise." Tetris complimented.

Hiro presses his face into Baymax's belly to see his motor and said " Not to mention the collapsible framework. Is that a titanium motor?" Hiro asked.

" It's actually carbon fiber." Tadashi said.

" Not bad." Hiro shrugged.

" How long have working on this guy Tadashi?" Tetris asked curiously.

" About a year ago more or less." Tadashi answered.

" A year!" Hiro said.

" Well it must have been worth it." Tetris said.

" You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop." Baymax said holding a lollipop to Hiro.

" Sweet." Hiro said taking the lollipop.

Baymax turns to Tetris and said," I would have offered you one too, but I have scanned you and technically you are severely allergic to corn in its natural state, but for safety reasons, you must not ingest vast quantities of any food that contains corn byproducts such as breads with corn flour, commercial candy, and also popcorn."

" Yep basically I can't eat anything good. Lucky me." Tetris sarcastically said. It's because of her allergies that she can't enjoy all the bad stuff that kids love. It's super embarrassing to explain to everyone that she can only have food that is all natural and sometimes altered to not have any corn products in it.

" Do you want another El Pollo Loco incident?" Tadashi asked.

" All that was bad specially when she turned red as the balloons at that birthday party." Hiro laughed.

" Yeah, keep this up Hiro and I'll have reason to post the infamous video of you streaking down our street online for everyone to see." Tetris glared.

" I was five! And I still don't know how you managed to have found it after I deleted all the copies!?" Hiro shrilled.

" Simple. Hacking. The one thing you lack in that big head of yours." Tetris fired back.

" Why you are the most evil twin I've ever known." Hiro snapped

" News flash! I'm the only twin you've ever known." Tetris said while Tadashi is laughing at his bickering siblings. Typical twins. They can be the best of friends and the worst of enemies at the same time.

Baymax, unfazed by the argument that's happening between the twins, turns to Hiro and said, " To deactivate me you must say 'I'm satisfied with my care?' And that shuts them up.

" Alright, ' I'm satisfied with my care'" Hiro said.

" Bye Baymax" Tetris said to Baymax.

Baymax goes back over to the red box and deflates to compress back into the same shape of the box from the beginning.

" Baymax is going to help a lot of people. I can feel it." Tadashi smiled.

" Burning the midnight oil are we Tadashi?" Said a voice behind the twins. The twins turn around to see an older gentleman smiling at them.

" Yes we are professor." Tadashi smiled back. " Hiro. Tetris. This is my professor and mentor. He also is head of the science department at this school. Professor you've heard about my sister Tetris and her twin brother Hiro."

" Nice to meet you sir." Tetris smiled.

" I've heard about you two and your shenanigans. Especially the bot fighting and the robberies." The professor said mildly reprimanding them before continuing " But my daughter was also into causing trouble for her old man."

The twins laugh nervously.

" May I?" The professor asked pointing to Hiro's little robot. Hiro hands him the robot and the professor continues," This robot for sure would guarantee your winning streak Hiro."

" You like it? I can show how I put it together this type of technology." Hiro offered as both he and Tetris follow the professor out in to the hallway.

" Hey Genius!" Tadashi said through the see-through wall panel. " He invented it."

Tetris is the first to react," You're Robert Callaghan!?"

Callaghan smiled.

" As in, the Callaghan that redefined robotics." Hiro said in shock.

" And The Callaghan who is father of Callaghan Technology!?" Tetris said excitedly.

Callaghan laughing, " Enthusiastic just like my daughter. You remind me of her, young lady. I'm surprised that you took a wrong turn." Tetris looked down in shame before Callaghan continued, " But it's not too late to make a detour. I'm sure you are capable of doing great things."

Tetris gives him a hopeful smile.

Tadashi comes over to them and speaks to Callaghan as though Hiro and Tetris weren't there as they walk to the elevator, " Well Unfortunately Hiro and Tetris want the _easy _life and feel that they don't need to be here."

" Well that's too bad, because if easy is what they want. Then I guess our program isn't for them." Callaghan said as the siblings get on the elevator. He stops the door before finishing, " Here at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology we tend to push the boundaries of science. Good luck with the bot fighting and robberies." He lets go of the elevator door leaving the twins to their thoughts.

The twins and Tadashi leave the building. Hiro and Tetris stare at the building while Tadashi is on his moped ready to go.

" Come on guys. Don't you want to make that bot fight?" Tadashi said.

" I have to go here! If I don't go here, I'll be nothing." Hiro said desperately.

" I'm one step away from being a career criminal. This is my last chance of turning my life around. I have to take it." Tetris said with the same expression.

" Tell us how we can get in." Hiro said.

Tadashi smiled at what he just heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Tetris is a lot like Hiro in many ways, but she is going to show more of her peronality later on. Starting next chapter with her invention idea. However just to let you know, she will not turn evil. She's just going to go through a difficult setback.<strong>

**hope you like it and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the creations

" Alright you two." Tadashi said as he staples a flier for a showcase at the school over Hiro's bot fighting poster. " You can get in by participating in the showcase where your age won't matter. All you have to do is create an invention that would impress Callaghan. You impress him, you're in."

Easier said than done because the twins have nothing that could be remotely good enough for Callaghan.

" Stupid, useless, big head." Hiro complained while banging his head against the desk. Both he and Tetris has been trying to come up with an idea for two days and nothing's working. He looks over his to see Tetris playing with her tiny bot while trying to think of her invention.

She knows wants to come up with an idea that's great, but also that's in her own way. She does not to be compared to anyone else's , especially her twin's.

" Wow... A pair of total washouts at 14." Tadashi sarcastically said as he is reading.

" You're not helping." Tetris said annoyed as she watches her robot change shape.

" I'll never get into that nerd school" Hiro said with frustration.

Tadashi walks over to Hiro. He spins Hiro's chair around to face each other and said, " I'm not giving up on either of you." With that said, he grabs Hiro by the ankles and starts shaking him around.

" Put me down Tadashi!" Hiro orders, but it falls stubborn ears.

" I'm just shaking some sense into that big head of yours." Tadashi said right before letting go of one his brother's ankles to grab one of Tetris' ankles. She was laughing at the whole predicament till now.

" Tadashi!" Tetris shrilled.

" I'm just giving you two bozos another angle." Tadashi smiled. It's funny how he is strong enough to be able to hold up a pair of screaming teenagers. Each weighing only about a hundred pounds.

" If you think that is going..." Hiro started before an idea came to him as he looks at his robot. He could use this type of technology in a different way than most people would expect. It could change the world in many ways.

Meanwhile Tetris discovered her invention as she watched spider keep changing shape. It's based off on an ancient and abandoned concept, but with the right tools, it could be resurrected.

* * *

><p>For the past couple of weeks, the twin prodigies have been working nonstop on their creations in the garagemakeshift lab.

Hiro's invention required a lot of putting together, but he had help from the group of friends at the institute with the construction of the tiny components. His invention is massive to the point it was contained in nine big garbage containers.

For Tetris, it was the opposite. She can fit her invention into a small purse. However, the technology in her creation is so difficult and delicate to put together, she needed specialized dissecting tools for the job. She even needed a doctor to approve on she's doing for a major component in the invention.

The twins were working hard without sleeping relying on coffee. It got bad to the point Hiro finally crashed on his work chair in the garage for three days out of pure exhaustion. Tetris had to wake him up with a bucket of cold water. It was funny because she decided to kill two birds with one stone with her ice bucket challenge that day. Let's just say Hiro spent a good hour chasing his sister before getting back to work.

Finally it was the night of the showcase and the twins were ready to present. Tadashi looks at his siblings' creations and holds both his fists up for the twins to bump as a sign of his approval.

* * *

><p>They get their inventions over to the auditorium at the institute. Because of how massive Hiro's invention is, he needed help with getting the garage bins into position from his family and now friends.<p>

" So you nervous Hiro. What about you Tetris?" Tadashi asked.

" Pfff please. An ex bot fighter nervous." Hiro rolled his eyes.

" Were you? For your test?" Tetris asked shaking.

" To be honest, I was terrified." Tadashi answered.

" But don't worry about it you'll do great." Honey said for reassurance.

" You guys will be fine." Fred said.

" Woman up." GoGo said.

" Guys we're fine." Hiro denied even he would do anything not to embarrass himself.

Tetris goes with Aunt Cass to get her ready for her presentation leaving Hiro with Tadashi and his friends to talk moreover on his presentation.

" So do need anything Hiro? Water? Breath mint? Underwear?" Wasabi asked.

" Underwear? Really Wasabi? He's nervous as is and Tetris is even more scared." Honey said.

" I don't bother with spare underwear. I go back to front, front to back, inside out back to front, front to back again." Fred said.

" That is both proud and disgusting." Tadashi pointed out.

" Don't encourage him. Who knows what he'll do now?" Wasabi said.

" Duh... It's called recycling." Fred said.

" Hey guys." Tetris called. Everybody turns around to see Tetris has changed into a new outfit. Instead of her typical hoodie and cargo pants, tonight she's wearing a fitted plain cotton black dress to the floor with cap sleeves. Aunt Cass sewed the dress for the presentation she needs it for. However, that is not only thing that's different.

Honey and GoGo took Tetris to get her hair cut yesterday. It's now still asymmetrical, but the long side is now only slightly past her chest instead of past her hips. It also was styled to be more edgy than a walking disaster that it once was and has now a streak of a bright blue in her black hair.

" Woah! I didn't know that I had to dress up." Fred said looking at his frumpy clothes.

" It's actually going to be part of the presentation. You'll see." Tetris explained.

" Alright let's leave those two and get a good view of the stage." Aunt Cass said.

" Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Honey said getting out her phone. " Let's do group photo." Everybody gathers around the twins, " Everyone say ' Hiro and Tetris'"

" Hiro and Tetris" everyone said as Honey takes the picture. The picture shows Everyone smiling happily except the twins who were smiling more nervously.

Everyone but Tadashi leaves the twins to their thoughts. He looks at his younger siblings and notices sad expressions on their faces, " What's wrong?" He asks.

" I really want to go here." Hiro said.

" You guys will do great. Just breathe ok." Tadashi said.

" But what if I'm not good enough for this school." Tetris said.

" I highly doubt that Tetris and both you and Hiro are more than good enough for me. I promise you. Both of you. You will do great." Tadashi said.

" Hiro Hamada" The announcer said.

" Go on." Tadashi smile as gestures to Hiro.

" Good luck Oniisan." Tetris confidently smiles to her twin. He smiles back to her.

Hiro takes a deep breath and said " Here goes nothing." He then heads up to stage to show Callaghan what Hiro Hamada is made of.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than last chapter but still good.<strong>

**Next Chapter is going to be the big reveal of Tetris' invention. I believe it's unexpected and cool. I was inspired by a Tv show for this concept, but I didn't completely rip it off. **

**See you later and Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The presentations.

Hiro nervously steps on to the stage with a microphone in his shaking hands. He takes a deep breath and said, " Hi my name is Hiro Hama.." Before the mike blared. People cover their ears and Hiro shaking continues, " And I have something to show you...that I think is...great."

He puts a metal headband on and explains, " This is a Neuron Cranium Transmitter." He points to the head piece.

He also pulls out a tiny piece of machine from his pocket and said, " And this is a microbot. The transmitter allows me to be able to control this microbot." Then the microbot starts to move. It looks pretty flimsy and a person already left the audience.

Hiro is starting to panic. He looks at his brother and sister. Tadashi mouths to him to breathe. Tetris gives him an encouraging nod to go on.

He takes a deep breath and said confidently " One microbot may not seem much, but with more..."

People start to panic as they see more black tiny microbots passing through the audience. The microbots makes their climb to the stage and form into a huge box the size of a giant refrigerator.

Hiro smiles once he captured the people's attention "But when many more come together they are capable of being so much more." He thinks the microbots to form a huge waving hand and they respond beautifully.

He continues " This transmitter allows me to make them do what I want them to do." He takes off the transmitter and the microbots collapse on to the stage to show that transmitter is what's controlling the microbots. He puts it back on and he reassumes control over the microbots. The microbots have changed into a spinning pilar.

" They can save time on constructions of buildings." He said getting behind the pilar. " I think it, they do it." The microbots drop to reveal Hiro on top of a metal structure that the microbots had created.

" Also transportation would no longer be an issue." Hiro then steps off the structure, the audience gasped before Hiro is caught in a cushion of microbots.

Tetris watches in awe as the microbots carry her twin off the stage and even hung him upside down in a stage lighting rig. He hi fives his both her and Tadashi before he is carried back down to the stage. He even got the microbots to place a guy's invention onto his platform on the way back to the stage.

He steps off the microbots and said " The possibilities are endless. All thanks to..." For his finally he got the microbots to form together to become one giant microbot before saying, " Microbots."

Everybody cheers for Hiro and he takes a bow as so does the microbots. He jumps off the stage to meet up his family.

He fists bump with Tadashi and Tetris.

" That's my nephew!" Aunt Cass said as she hugs him.

" You did great Hiro." Tadashi smiled.

" Yeah. Now I can breathe." Hiro said relieved.

" Sayuri Hamada." The announcer called.

" Well my heart attack is just starting." Tetris nervously said.

" You'll do great." Hiro said patting his twin's shoulder. " Now get up there and show the world who Tetris Hamada is."

" Okay." Tetris nodded. She gets up the stairs and ready to show the world what she's capable of.

* * *

><p>Tetris steps forward into the blaring stage light with the microphone in one hand and a small metal suitcase in the other. In front of her are the audience still talking about her brother's invention success.<p>

She takes a deep breath and says, " Hi, I'm Sayuri, but people know me as Tetris. I know what you're all thinking, but I swear to you I didn't pick the nickname." The audience started laughing at the amusing comment.

She gets on her knees and lays down the small suitcase in front of her while continuing, " For I'm about to show you is no microbot, but I think this pretty cool."

Tetris opens the suitcase to reveal black gloves. It has carbon fiber plates on each joint of the hand containing the advance technology. puts on the gloves and signals Honey to roll out fifty pounds of steel to the center of the stage.

She walks over to the steel ball and continues," I decided to do what once was impossible. I decided to bring back a science that once died out in the eighteenth century. Tonight you will all witness the comeback of Alchemy."

The audience starts to whisper. Tetris isn't surprised that they might think that this is a joke. Alchemy was once thought to be crackpot science.

She places her gloved hand on the steel and the ball starts to morph like liquid. She concentrates on the steel and pulls back her hand. As she does that, the steel follows her hand as it reforms into the shape of a yok pole. After the metamorphosis of the steel, she holds up the large rod for audience to see.

The audience gasped at the site as Tetris explains, " The gloves I have on allow me to gain control of the molecular structure of this steel. Everyone knows that the brain sends nerve signals all throughout the body. The finger tip panals in the gloves contains the technology to picks up those signals and makes anything I concentrate on, morph into any shape that I want."

She then focuses on the rod and once it starts morphing turning into now a lasso of steel rope. The audience gasp again.

Tetris drops the steel rope to the side as she explains," Alchemy is the understanding of matter. Breaking it down and turning into something else. In order for it to be successful, you have to use the same molecules of the original structure for the morphing process. It's called equal exchange. It doesn't just change the structure of metal. It can do fibers in cloth too."

She lifts a part of her dress up and concentrate on the fabric as the dress comes apart off her body. Good thing she was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of black shorts underneath. The audience watches her as she makes the fibers from her dress turn into a what looks like a blanket or a cape.

" Alchemy now can use to build and restructure items faster than ever before. It can morph two separate molecular structures into one. Someday with enough time and research, it can even be use for medical purposes for healing broken bones or nasty cuts in an instant. As you all see with the technology now created, the limits of Alchemy can go father than ever before."

She takes the black cloth and the steel rope in her hand. "In the meantime this will have to do as my finale." She said as they break down into little tiny bits and starts circling around her body. The audience watch the spectacle as the cloth fibers take back the original form of her dress back on to her body, but the steel become little circle like sequences as it woves itself into the cloth fibers as it becomes an addition to the dress.

Everyone cheers as they saw the final product. Her dress is now back on to her body the way it was sewn, but the steel now in the dress gave it an ultimate shine and glamour.

She puts the gloves back into her suitcase, jumps off the stage and runs into Tadashi's open arms. She cries into her brother's shirt, but it was happy tears.

" Great job Tetris." Tadashi said hugging her.

" Aww you also made me so proud of you." Aunt Cass said joining in on the hug.

" You did great Tetris. Now that is amazing." Hiro agreed placing his hand on her back.

" It is indeed." Professor Callaghan said as he came over to the three.

" Professor I..." Tetris began but another man interrupts.

" Quite impressive. Pardon me. My name is Allistar Krei."

" Krei from Krei Tech." Hiro said.

" Yes it is young man. May I see your microbots." Krei asked. Hiro gives him one and Krei exams it and said, " I want to offer you a contract with Krei Tech."

" Get out." Hiro said.

" Hiro maybe this isn't a good idea. We have another reason for being here." His twin said with concern.

Callaghan cuts in," Your sister's right Hiro. Working for Krei may sound all great, but he's cut a lot of corners to get where he is. You can either continue to develop them or sell them off to the wrong hands."

" Come now, Callaghan. This isn't about what happened." Krei said. "Hiro I am talking about more money than an average fourteen year old would ask."

Hiro thinks about it for a second and knows what he wants. " That's very kind of you Mr. Krei, but the microbots isn't for sale."

Krei looking beaten turns to Tetris and said, " What about you my dear. Having the very first Alchemist in five hundred years wouldn't be bad addiction to my company."

Tetris glares at Krei saying," Don't even go there Krei. I've made too many wrong turns and I prefer not to make another one."

" Very well." Krei said as he turns to leave.

" Krei" Tadashi said to get Krei's attention. " That's my brother's." Tadashi points to the microbot in his hand.

" Oh" Krei said tossing the microbot back to Hiro. He walks away from the group and leaves with his secretary.

Callaghan smiles again and pulls out a pair of envelopes with the school crest on them and said, " I look forward to seeing you two in my class this fall."

* * *

><p>The group leaves the auditorium with Hiro and Tetris holding their letters proudly in the air.<p>

" Everyone, to the cafe! Dinner's on me." Aunt Cass announced.

Everybody cheers especially Fred when he said, " Yes! Nothing's better than free food!"

" We'll catch up." Tadashi said. The group leaves leaving Tadashi, Hiro, and Tetris behind.

" I got to use the bathroom and get out of this dress. Wearing seventy pounds of cotton and steel takes a on a person." Tetris said as she heads back up the steps to the auditorium.

" Alright, just meet us on the bridge when you're done ok." Tadashi said

As Tetris runs up the stairs, her heart feels like it's about to explode with joy. She holds the letter in her hands as she cries with joy. For the first time in a while she never felt so happy about her future.

Never did she know that it's about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Now we know Tetris can do Alchemy. In case you guys don't understand, she can change an object's structure with her gloves. Fullmetal Alchemist is the Tv show I based her abilities on.<strong>

** If you want to see what her dress looks like there's a link on my profil that will show you what it kinda looks like. **

**Please review and see you late.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning. This chapter is rated T for blood. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The incident and journey<p>

Tadashi and Hiro hang around the bridge by the auditorium to wait for Tetris who is changing out of her metal dress.

" I know what you're going to say, ' You two should be proud of yourselves."Hiro proudly smirked.

" No, I was actually going to say your fly was down for the entire show." Tadashi smirked back.

" Ha Ha very funny...Ah!" Hiro said realizing his mistake and zipped his pants.

" But welcome to nerd school, nerd." Tadashi smiled proudly.

" Hey Tetris did an amazing job too with her shapeshifting glove. To think that our Tetris just redefined the limits of Alchemy."

" Yeah she really is something. Both of you guys are capable of achieving far and you'll get even farther in the future."

" Tadashi I'm glad you dragged us here and I know Tetris is glad too. I don't need to hear her say it to know how happy she is right now to be here. It's strange."

" You're her twin Hiro. You're supposed to know how Tetris feels. Now matter how far you two try to get away from each other, you two will be stuck together. No matter what, you'll always need each other."

" Hey you're no exception either Tadashi. Sure you may not be a part of the Hamada Twin Club, but you're certainly a gold member of the Older Brother Association. Tetris would want you to be president."

" Yeah... Speaking of Tetris, what's taking her so long? She should've been back here by now." Tadashi said with concern.

" Yeah now that you mentioned it, I'm starting to get a little worried. Where is she?"

Then all of a sudden an alarm went off coming from the two brothers run back to the building to find it raging in fire. People are running out of the burning building screaming. The sight was horrifying.

" Tetris!" Tadashi screamed looking for his baby sister.

" Where are you!?" Hiro screamed looking around the area for his twin. " Tetris! Where are...Agh!" He grunts grabbing his right arm. It was cramping up for no reason.

" Hiro! are you okay?" Tadashi grabbing his brother.

" Yeah! My arm cramped up. I don't know why." Hiro said still clutching his arm.

A woman stumbles into Tadashi's arms. " Are you okay?" he asked.

" I'm fine, but the professor's still inside. I think there's also a young girl trapped in there too." The woman said pointing to the building.

" Tetris!" Tadashi screamed when realization dawned on him. He runs as fast as possible into the burning building for his sister.

" Tadashi!" Hiro screamed watching his brother disappear. His brother is gone for a few minutes making Hiro scared that he was going to lose both his brother and twin sister to the fire. It was then that one door to the burning building opens and stumbling out is Tadashi holding a young girl looking like a horror movie scene.

She's cover in dirt or ash and has a bad cut on her right cheek. Her blue eyes looking dazed. Her entire right arm up to mid upper arm is gone and bleeding heavily through a makeshift tourniquet made from some shirt. Hiro couldn't believe when he realized who it was. It was Tetris.

" Someone help me!" Tadashi screamed running back down the stairs cradling Tetris. She's bleeding a lot from the traumatic amputation and blood is getting on Tadashi. He doesn't care though. All it matters is that his little sister needs emergency care immediately.

" Tetris!" Hiro cried running to his siblings.

" _Oniisan_" mumbled Tetris looking up Tadashi. She's in so much pain, but doing all she can to stay awake.

" You're going to be fine. Just stay awake. Stay awake for me." Tadashi frantically telling Tetris. He looks around and sees his friends running back towards him.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Honey seeing Tetris.

" Wasabi! take Tetris to a hospital now! Someone call 911 and my Aunt!" Ordered Tadashi handing his critically injured sister to Wasabi before running back towards the building. Wasabi starts running at top speed to his car with the rest of the group running behind him.

" Tadashi! No! I might not see you again!" Hiro screamed grabbing his brother's arm.

Tadashi looks at Hiro with fearful eyes and said, " Callaghan is still in there. Someone has to do something. You need to be with Tetris. Someone's got to take care of her. " With that said he pulls from his brother's tight grip and runs into the burning building. His hat blown off to his brother's feet.

" Tadashi. " Hiro said grabbing his brother's hat and run towards the burning building. It was then that the building exploded. The force of the explosion blows Hiro off his feet and he lands on his back. The last thing he remembers was seeing microbots flying in air like shooting stars and screaming for his brother.

* * *

><p>Tetris is in the middle of a big field. It's a nice place. A place to rest. The field has many beautiful flowers including her favorite, tiger lilies.<p>

She looks at herself and finds herself adorned in a simple flowy white dress and no shoes. For some reason, she doesn't feel bother by it. She never felt so at peace.

* * *

><p>GoGo has been speeding nonstop to the hospital while Wasabi is in the back seat holding Tetris and Fred is putting pressure on Tetris' amputated arm to stop the bleeding. Honey is in the passenger seat freaking out.<p>

" Are we near the hospital because I'm about to pass out!" Wasabi screamed.

" We're almost there. Just keep Tetris alive." GoGo ordered as continues to speed down the road. Even she is freaking out from what just happened, but she has to stay calm to help her friend.

They hear Tetris moan in pain. She's unconscious now, but the group knows she is trying to hold on.

* * *

><p>Tetris looks down at the field and sees a black cat. The cat looks at her with its sincere eyes and starts walks away from Tetris. But It stops and looks back at Tetris wanting to follow. Tetris takes up on its offer and follows it out of curiosity.<p>

* * *

><p>The car speeds into the emergency bay of the hospital and GoGo gets out to find the nearest person she can find.<p>

She finds a nurse at the front desk and said, " I need help now! My friend just had a traumatic amputation. There's blood. There's blood everywhere!"

That got the nurses' attention. A blonde nurse calls out to the paramedics and tells GoGo " Take us to the car!" GoGo leads them to the car where Tetris is. The paramedics take her from Wasabi's arms and place her on to the gurney waiting and rushes her inside.

* * *

><p>Tetris follows the cat through the beautiful field and the field dissappers as sand comes in. Leading her to a beautiful ocean.<p>

* * *

><p>The nurses surrounding the unconscious girl as she is being rolled in. She's bleeding heavily from the trauma on her right arm and a nurse sends another to get blood for an immediate transfusion. A male nurse runs fast to pick up a phone at the nurse's station. He said on the phone" We need a operating room stat and get me Dr.O'Malley immediately!"<p>

Another male nurse notices the girl struggling to breathe and immediately places a mask over her face. Her heart rate and breathing pattern eases up as oxygen is forcing into her through the mask.

" Get her into OR 3!" The nurse orders.

They roll the gurney down a hallway to the OR with GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey trailing behind. Tetris and the nurses go through steel doors leading to operating room and the doors lock preventing the group from going in. It's now a question of life and death.

* * *

><p>Tetris walks along the beautiful beach as takes in the scenery. The sand is almost white and feels so good against her bare feet. The ocean reminds her of polished sapphire. She continues to follow the cats and she sees a dock right in front of her.<p>

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass comes into the emergency room waiting area with Hiro stumbling beside her. He's in a state of shock from what happened back at the institute. They join the group and Cass cried as she told them what happened to Tadashi.<p>

GoGo filled in Cass and Hiro what's going on with Tetris. Eventually no one says anything to each other for a long time. The only sound that came from the group was Aunt Cass crying silently, " Please don't take her too. Please don't take her too. Please don't take her too."

* * *

><p>Tetris climbs up the ladder to the dock and the cat finally stops at the end of the dock with a boat right beside it. Sitting in the boat is a man in a black cloak with a stern look on his face expecting Tetris to climb into the boat to be taken somewhere.<p>

* * *

><p>Tetris Hamada's heart has stopped one hour into the operation. The doctor orders defibrillators to shock the girl's heart. She rubs the machines together with gel and places them on the girl's chest.<p>

" Clear!" The doctor said shocking Tetris. No change.

" Clear!" The doctor said again as she shocks the girl a second time. Again no improvement.

The doctor rubs the defibrillators one more time. Hopefully third times the charm.

* * *

><p>Tetris is about to climb into the boat when someone grabs her shoulder. She turns around and sees Tadashi. He's not in the outfit he was in at the showcase. He's wearing a white shirt and pants. His hat is not on his head.<p>

Right behind him was a woman in white holding a huge chain of keys looking very impatient and beside her a door Tetris didn't notice in the first place.

Tadashi says nothing to Tetris as he leads her away from the boat and towards the door. They both stop in front of the door and the lady said, " Only one. Remember Tadashi?"

" Yes I remember." Tadashi answered.

" Tadashi?" Tetris asked.

Tadashi looks at her with sad eyes and said, " I'm sorry Tetris, but I made a promise to her."

" What are you talking about?" Tetris asked with confusion.

He says nothing as he envelopes her in a hug, but not like his usual hugs. A hug that was full of love and care like he wasn't going to let go, which confuses Tetris.

The woman clears her throat as though Tadashi has exceeded his time.

He whispers " Good bye." as he releases Tetris and heads to the boat. He nods to the cloaked man and climbs in. Tadashi looks back at Tetris one last time as the boat fades away.

" Tadashi!" Tetris screamed.

The woman turns Tetris around to face the door and uses one of her keys to unlock it. The door open with more brightness than Tetris has ever experienced before.

* * *

><p>After three hours of hearing nothing, someone finally comes into the waiting room of the hospital saying " Sayuri Hamada's family?" getting the attention from the group. " Will you come with me?" Aunt Cass and the rest of the group follow the woman to a private room where the doctor from the operating room was waiting.<p>

Everybody's hearts stopped for a second with anticipation as the doctor said, " She's going to be okay, but she will have no right arm for the rest of her life."

* * *

><p><strong>Tetris is not dead, but she has lost her right arm like Edward from Fullmetal Alchemist. Don't worry she's still going to be a part of the team later on. <strong>

**I hope that some of the scenes didn't confuse anyone. Especially the whole thing with Tetris' journey. Also I might rework this chapter later. I feel it's not up to my standard, but for now it's good enough.**

**Next chapter will be all about Tadashi's funeral and the twins' mourning of losing him.**

**Please review and see you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The loss

Many candles are lit in front of the school for the loss of Professor Callaghan and Tadashi after the tragic events that took place a few days ago. A pedestal was placed in the center of the candles with pictures of Callaghan and Tadashi on each side of it.

In the meantime the funeral for Tadashi took place during a rainy day. Every single person who knew of the brilliant young man was there. Family, friends, and even acquaintances.

Even Tetris is there standing beside her twin and aunt. She was only discharged an hour ago after arguing with the hospital staff to let her be at funeral. The doctors allowed her to leave as long as she rests, follow doctor's, and most of all be careful with her recent amputated arm.

After the funeral, everybody heads to the closed Lucky Cafe where the apartment is upstairs. Tadashi's friends surround Aunt Cass giving her their condolences. She looks towards the stairs where Hiro and Tetris are sitting grieving. Hiro gets up and heads to his room, leaving his twin alone. Their once safe haven, now a lot lonelier.

" Tetris" Aunt Cass called softly." Come down stairs. You need to take your medicine. Doctor's orders."

Tetris tugs down on her black dress with her remaining hand and reluctantly comes down stairs where everybody is. She blocks out what he friends have said to her as she takes her pill and heads to her and Aunt Cass' shared room to let the pain medication take effect. Refusing to let anyone into her world of pain and sadness.

* * *

><p>It has been several weeks since the fire and nothing has gotten back to normal. The house has gotten a lot more quieter.<p>

Losing Tadashi was a hard loss for the twins, especially Hiro. He hardly eats and barely leaves his room. He mainly sits in the beanbag chair near the window just grieving, shutting everyone out.

Tetris on the other hand, was slightly better off. She doesn't shut herself off to Aunt Cass and tries help her aunt out if she can. But its harder now because of her new limitations. She can't even wear her favorite zip up hoodie without help.

Her right arm is gone from the middle upper arm and down, leaving her with at least a shoulder. It really is hard dealing with one less arm, especially since the arm Tetris lost was her dominant arm. According to the doctor it's going to be hard learning to do everyday tasks differently.

Her usual attire of clothes now are a pair of dark gray gym shorts, a blue camisole under a black pullover hoodie, and a pair of khaki green, slip on, van shoes. It's the only outfit she can wear without help getting it on that also covers her stump.

Looking in the mirror is the worst part of being an amputee, because unlike Hiro, Tetris can't ignore what happened that night. Everyday looking in the mirror is a reminder of how things will never be the same.

She comes upstairs to find her brother in the same chair, now holding his bot fighting robot, ignoring her. Ever since what happened, he hasn't looked at her. He talks a little bit to her, but he has never looked at her.

She looks over to Tadashi's side of the room. With the exception of placing a few things from his lab at the school and Tadashi's hat on his bed, it's been untouched.

" Hey" Aunt Cass said coming upstairs with a plate of breakfast for Hiro. " Mrs. Delmas is downstairs wearing something super inappropriate for an eighty year old. That always cracks you two up."

Aunt Cass places the breakfast plate down on the window sill as she takes the dinner dish that was left untouched.

She goes over to Hiro's desk and said holding Hiro's acceptance letter, " The university just called again about both of you. Its been a few weeks since classes has started, but it's not too late to register."

" Thanks Aunt Cass." Hiro said.

She gives them a sad look before heading back downstairs. Hiro walks over to his desk, puts down the robot, and turns on the computer. There's a new video message that pops up on the screen. He clicks on it and the twins see their friends in video.

" Hey Hiro and Tetris." They all say.

"We're just calling to check up on you guys. Please call us back and Tetris, we hope you're feeling better." Honey said.

" Hiro. Tetris. If I can have one super power right now, it would be to be able to crawl through this camera and give you guys a big hug." Fred said right as the message ended.

Hiro picks up his letter and looks at his robot making a decision.

Tetris watches her brother as he drops the letter into the waste basket. It destroy her seeing her twin now give up on himself. She already gave up on herself the moment she woke up to see her arm is gone. She thought that Hiro would at least be the successful one of the two. Now that hope is fading away.

Hiro picks up his robot and a piece of it falls off and lands hard on his foot.

" Ow!" He hollered clutching his foot. He grunts in pain as he collapses onto his bed.

They hear something inflate in the corner of their brother's side of the room. They look up to see Baymax standing in the corner. He maneuvers around Tadashi's bed, knocking a stack of books along the way because of his size. He walks over Hiro and said, " Hello I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion."

" Baymax?" Tetris said. She thought he was deactivated permanently.

" Oh hey. Baymax. I didn't know you were still...active." Hiro said the very thing that was on Tetris' mind.

" I heard the sound of distress. What seems to the problem?" Baymax said.

" Oh! I just stub my toe a little. I'm fine." Hiro said.

But Baymax pursued the injury. A screen with a pain chart shows up on his stomach as he asks, " On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

" Uhhhhh... A zero. I'm okay. Really. Thanks. You can shrink now." Hiro said getting up from his bed.

" Physically, yes. Emotionally, I don't think so." Tetris mutters as she sits on the bed watching this whole thing unfold.

" Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax trying to touch Hiro's toe.

Hiro keeps trying to push away Baymax said " Uh. That's okay. No touching. I'm fine!..." Right as he falls into the crevice of between his desk and bed.

" You ok?" Tetris said looking down at her trapped brother trying so hard not to laugh.

" Yeah." Hiro said.

" You have fallen." Baymax pointed out.

" You think." Hiro said annoyed at his predicament. He tries to take hold of a shelf to get himself out, but the shelf breaks. Sending a bunch of heavy down on him.

Tetris no longer could contain her laugh as her poor brother gets beaten by the falling objects while Baymax is trying to ask him how would he rate his pain. He majorly grunts after a huge object lands on him as Baymax finished his question.

" Zero" Hiro finally answered buried underneath the mountain of stuff. He hears his twin laughing her guts out. " Thanks for nothing Tetris." He said.

" No problem." She smiled mischievously to herself.

" It is alright to cry." Baymax said bending down to pick up Hiro.

" No! No! No! No!" Hiro objects but is already lifted out of the crevice and held like a child by Baymax. Tetris wished she had a camera on her. Baymax's overcaring personality cheers her up. Baymax reminds her of Tadashi in a way.

" Crying is natural response to pain." Baymax explains.

" I'm not crying!" Hiro said scrambling out of Baymax's arms.

" Humor him Hiro. He just got you unstuck." Tetris said. Of course Hiro won't listen.

" I will scan for injuries." Baymax said.

" Now don't scan me..." Hiro said before Baymax said, " Scan complete."

" Unbelievable." Hiro scoffed.

" You have sustained no injuries. However your hormone and neurotransmitter levels are indicating that you are experiencing mood swings. Common in adolescence. Diagnosis: Puberty."

" Whoa! What?! Umm.. Let's just get you back in your case." Hiro said going over to Tadashi's side to grab the case.

" I so don't need to hear the birds and the bees talk again." Tetris said trying to covering her ears, but realized you need both arms to cover both ears.

Baymax brings up a human chart highlighting certain body parts part explaining to Hiro" You should also expect an increase in body hair. On your face, forearms, chest, and.." But Hiro interrupts him and blocks the highlighted image in time for both his and his sister's sanity. This is the last thing he wants her to hear.

Tetris watches the struggle for her twin as he tries to squeeze Baymax back unsuccessfully into his case as she massages her painful arm stump with her other hand.

Tetris is in pain. Unlike the exploding pain she experienced initially, it's dull and very achy. According to the doctors, it's phantom pain. She rubs her stump in small circles. It was only a week ago that it was no longer heavily casted and strapped against the side of her body like a mummy leaving it strange and alien looking piece of flesh. Luckily the hoodie she's wearing covers it.

Hiro was about to say " I'm satisfied with my care." When he slipped and landed beside his bed. It was then that he notices something moving in his hoodie under his bed. He picks up the hoodie, reaches into its pocket, and pulls out a moving microbot.

Tetris takes her mind off her stump and asks " Why's your microbot still movie. The transmitter should've been busted in the fire."

" I don't know." Hiro said containing it in a Petri dish. " This doesn't make any sense."

" Puberty is often a confusing time for a young man blossoming into manhood." Baymax said.

" Not that." Tetris said pointing to the microbot. " That."

Hiro rolls his eyes and mutters, " It must be broken." before grabbing a screwdriver to fix up his bot fighting robot.

" Hiro if it's one thing that I've known from you since birth, it's that you never have any unexplained broken inventions." Tetris said grabbing his shoulder trying to get his attention. But he still refuses to look at her.

Baymax in the meantime is holding the Petri dish with the microbot in his hands and notices something and says, " It looks like your tiny robot wants to go somewhere."

" Why don't you figure it out." Hiro sarcastically said.

" Will it stablized your pubescent mood swings?" Baymax asks Hiro.

" Please don't say anything that has to do with that word." Tetris pleaded.

" Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Hiro sarcastically said as is fixing his robot with Tetris looking over his shoulder. It was then that they hear the noise of the shop door opening and closing.

Tetris turns around to find Baymax gone. " Uhhhhh...Hiro. Where's Baymax?" She asked about his sudden disappearance. Hiro turns his chair around to see that too.

Then suddenly they hear screeching halts of cars coming from outside. The twins run over to the main window and looks out to see Baymax absent mindedly crossing the busy intersection.

" Hiro sometimes you can be such an idiot." Tetris said right before they run down stairs to go after Baymax.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter done. <strong>

**I know people might think that because Tetris has the physical injury that Baymax wouldv'e paid attention more to her. But I still want it more to be about Hiro's emotional hurt. That's a major milestone in the movie. Besides technically she was already treated at the hospital.**

**I also want to have the twins' relationship to be strain now that their older brother is dead. Will it get better? Read to find out.**

**Please Review and see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kabuki man

Both Tetris and Hiro run top speed down the stairs and through the cafe only to be stopped by Aunt Cass at the front door.

" Hiro! Tetris! You guys are a lot more energetic." Aunt Cass said surprised.

" Uhhhhh yeah. We really took in what you said." Hiro said with a fake smile.

" Yeah about the...registration!" Tetris said hoping she would let them slip out.

" Are you guys going out to register?" Aunt Cass said with hope.

" That's right!" Hiro said trying to speed it up. But Aunt Cass has other ideas.

" Aww! I'm so happy for you two!" She screamed hugging them tightly.

" Release! Release!" Tetris begged.

" Alright! Well we're going to celebrate tonight with those wings with the hot sauce that's makes your face real numb." Aunt Cass said excitedly.

" Alright. Great." Hiro said as Tetris reaches for the door knob.

" Last hug!" Aunt Cass said pulling the twins in for a last crushing hug. She finally lets them go to get back to managing the cafe. Tetris grabs the knob and swings the door open fast as they rush to catch up to Baymax.

They almost get hit several times by cars crossing the street trying to get to Baymax. Tetris really counted herself lucky that she didn't lose another limb.

" Baymax!" Hiro called.

" How on earth do we lose a robot that big!?" Tetris shouted to her brother.

Then they saw a big white robot riding the cable car. They chase after it and finally stops at a station. Hiro jumps onto it, but Baymax is no longer there.

" Where'd he go this time?!" Hiro said in frustration.

His twin scans the area and finds going down an alley across a sea of people. " There!" Tetris pointed.

Once again the twins run to catch up to Baymax.

" Excuse me!" Hiro said running through the sea of people.

" Sorry!" Tetris apologized bumping into several people.

" Hey! Watch it!" Someone said.

" Crazy kids!" Someone else said.

They cross the sea of people and start running down the alley. Tetris starts to slow down as her body is still recovering from the fire. Her energy is still a little on the low side. She watches her twin pick up his pace as he ran.

Hiro sees Baymax turn into another alley as he accidentally slides into a garbage can causing quite the disturbance to a stray cat. Tetris luckily slowed down enough to not make the same mistake and turn into the alley putting her ahead of Hiro.

Finally after all that running, they see Baymax stop in front of an abandoned warehouse door.

" Baymax!" Hiro called as he and Tetris run up to him.

" Baymax! Why did you run off!?" Tetris gasped.

" I have found out where the tiny robot wants to go." Baymax answered as though it was a logical reason.

" Baymax I told you. It's broken." Hiro said.

Tetris looks at the microbot in the Petri dish Baymax is holding. She takes it with her one hand and notices that it was moving towards the warehouse and not any other direction. It was acting like a compass.

" Hiro it is trying to go somewhere. Look." She said handing Hiro the microbot.

Hiro looks at it and gets the idea. He goes up to the door and curses " It's locked."

Baymax looks around and says, " There's a window." Pointing to an open second story window near the door.

Tetris watches as her brother balances himself on top of Baymax's head to get to the window.

" Be careful. A fall from this height may cause bodily harm." Baymax said as Hiro grabs the window and climbs through. He looks around the dark warehouse and notices something on the other side downstairs.

" Hey!" He heard Tetris call to him. " Help me up!"

He comes back to find Tetris clinging on to the edge of the window and is trying to climb through. But she can't do it without a second arm. Hiro ,without looking at her, grabs her by the one arm and pulls her in.

" Thanks." Tetris said breathing heavily. Then they heard something by the window. It was Baymax trying to climb through, but his size got him stuck.

" Excuse me while I let out some air." Baymax said as he deflates himself very loudly.

" Can you be any louder?" Tetris muttered.

" Are you done?!" Hiro said to Baymax as he stopped deflating.

Baymax lets out the last of his air and respond, " Yes."Hiro pulls him through the window and Baymax says, " It will take me a moment to reinflate."

" Alright just do it quietly. Come on Tetris." Hiro orders quietly.

" I'm not a dog." Tetris said following her twin down the stairs.

They go downstairs and see something moving what looks to be a huge bright container on the other side of the building. Hiro grabs the first thing he sees, which is broom, and both he and his sister crept forward towards the container.

Once they got close enough to see the inside of it, they notice it was a couple of robotic arms moving something onto a conveyor belt that lead outside of the container and into a gasoline holder. Tetris goes over to the belt, while Hiro went to the holder and realizes that the machines were remaking Hiro's microbots.

" My microbots." Hiro said holding a handful of them.

Tetris looks up and her jaw drops in horror. " Oh no." She said. It makes Hiro look up too to see hundreds of bins holding microbots in front of them.

Then all of a sudden a voice sneaks up behind them, " Hiro. Tetris." The twins scream right before they turn around to see Baymax.

" Baymax! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Hiro said.

" Hiro when you actually go into cardiac arrest, come talk to me." Tetris said.

" My hands are equipped with defibrillators." Baymax said rubbing hands together as they charge up. " Clear."

" No! it just an expression." Hiro said stopping Baymax.

" I already had more than enough electrical shocks on my heart for the next fifty years. I don't need anymore" Tetris said.

They hear something strange and turn around to see a bunch of microbots rising from the gasoline tanks and a man dressed in black wearing a kabuki mask.

" Oh no." Baymax said.

" Run!" The twins said breaking out in run. Hiro notices Baymax is not with them and turns around to see him just slowly waddling.

" Come on!" Hiro said in frustration.

" I am not fast." Baymax said.

" Yeah no kidding." Hiro shouted as he pulls Baymax to catch up to Tetris who is already banging on the locked doors with her one arm.

" We got to get out of here!" Tetris shouted.

" Kick it down!" Hiro orders Baymax. Baymax kicks but it makes no difference. Tetris knows he's not made to do anything other than medicinal purposes." Punch it!" Hiro desperately said but again,Baymax is not strong enough to break it down.

" Let's go!" Tetris said as they get out of the way in time as the microbots smash into the doors.

Tetris jumps and ducks through the pipelines flawlessly as Hiro struggles with dragging Baymax as Baymax keeps tripping and banging his head getting away from the microbots.

They reach a narrow passageway and the twins manage to squeeze Baymax through to the other side and lock a door behind them. The door bursts into Baymax and knocks him off his feet. He lands on top of a floor opening of a duct space with his feet still moving.

Hiro was about to pull Baymax to his feet when he saw the microbots rushing towards them and shoves him through the duct work. Both he and Baymax racingly crawl through the space to get away from the microbots.

Tetris meanwhile is cornered by the microbots that threaten to swallow her. She closes her eyes counting down her final moments only to feel being lifted into the air and placed gently back on to solid ground.

She opens her eyes to find herself back on the second floor near the window and watches as her brother and Baymax soar through the air half a second and lands on walkway in front of her. They run towards her and Hiro starts trying to push Baymax through the window. Tetris looks back to see the Kabuki man looking at her and her head starts to pound really hard. There's something about this man she can't help but wonder.

" Tetris!" Hiro called. She turns around to see Baymax looking at her and Hiro holding onto one of Baymax's legs on the outside. She starts trying to push Baymax out as she feels the microbots knock the wind of her shoving her and Baymax out the window.

She and Hiro fall as Baymax envelopes them to protect them from the force of the fall. They bounce off the roof of a side building and flip in the air before bouncing again landing on the concrete. The twins fly out of Baymax's protective arms and landed on their butts.

All three of them run away from the warehouse as fast as the twins can hardly believe what the heck did they just get themselves into. Both feeling something bad is about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter down and ready to read.<strong>

**Tetris knows something about the Kabuki man, but can't remember yet. It's going to do with the fire she was in.**

**I'm not going to mention who is the Kabuki man yet, because I know I probably have readers who have not seen the movie yet. **

**Please Review and Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: We jumped out a window.

The twins and Baymax ran to the nearest police station for help. Unfortunately the policeman in charge of the place was not even interested in listening to a pair of teenagers' near deadly experience from a psychopath. Well for the twins, it wasn't the first time people wanted to kill them. Robbing stores and beating out Bot fighting competition can get unwanted attention.

" So a man in a kabuki mask attack you two with army of miniature..." The policeman said not at all sounding like he believes what he just heard.

" microbots!" Hiro corrected.

The police looks at Hiro annoyed before going back to his computer and typing while saying, " microbots."

" Un huh! He was controlling them telepathically with Neuro Cranium Transmitter!" Hiro continues holding the Petri dish with the microbot to show the policeman.

" Officer I know we sound crazy, but we're telling the truth!" Tetris said.

" So the man was using ESP to attack you two and balloon man." The officer said.

Baymax takes a strip of tape and inflates his right arm to reveal air coming out of three little holes on his arm. He tapes up the first hole and does the same thing for the other two. He reinflates his other arm only to have three holes there too.

The police officer pushes the tape dispenser towards Baymax.

" Many people could be in danger if we don't alert the public now. I've seen what they could sir." Tetris said.

" Baymax can verify. He saw it with us. Tell him the truth Baymax." Hiro said.

" Yes Officer. They are telling the trooooooooooo..." Baymax said swaying on his feet.

" Baymax what's wrong?" Hiro asked.

" Looooow battery." Baymax said shaking as he displays a low battery sign on his chest.

" Of all the times. He chooses now to have a low battery." Tetris said as watches Baymax go loopy.

" Look you two. Why don't we call in your parents." The officer said getting a clipboard out.

" What!" Said the twins.

The policeman turns his back on them to grab a pen while still talking, " Just write your names down and we'll get to you as soon as..." He turns around to find the three gone and the tape dispenser being pulled away from the desk towards the door from a huge strip of tape Baymax took.

The twins and Baymax are outside. Baymax collapses on the pavement saying a bunch of stuff he is program to say.

" We have have to get him back to his charging station." Tetris said.

" Agree. Baymax can you walk home." Hiro said to Baymax.

Baymax leans against Hiro as they walk home with Tetris right behind them feeling conflicted with what just happened.

* * *

><p>They manage to get home as the sky turns dark. Baymax was halfway deflated by the time they get into the house. He stumbles around before Hiro and Tetris face him in the direction of the stairs.<p>

" If are Aunt asks, we were at school all day. Got it." Hiro quietly says to Baymax.

" We jump out a window!" Baymax shouted.

" No! Quiet! shhhhh..." Hiro said to Baymax.

" We jumped out a window." Baymax said more quietly.

Hiro covers Baymax's face as though he has a mouth there, " You can't say things like that around Aunt Cass. Shhhhh" Hiro said putting his finger at his mouth to indicate Baymax to be quiet.

Baymax copies Hiro and said, " Shhhhh."

" We need to sneak him upstairs. Hopefully Aunt Cass won't notice him." Tetris quietly said as they start heading upstairs.

Then they heard a bang. They turn around to see Baymax picking himself back up after banging his head on the stairs. He puts his finger on his mouth saying, " Shhhhh."

" Hiro. Tetris. You home sweeties." Aunt Cass called from the kitchen.

" Yea Aunt Cass!" Tetris responded quickly.

" That's right." Hiro said.

" I thought I heard you two." Cass said as looks from the kitchen to the stairs to see the twins smiling at her, " Hi"

" Hey...Aunt Cass." Hiro said holding that smile. Hoping Cass won't notice something suspicious.

She looks at the twins in adoration " Aww. Look at my little college man and young lady. Aww! I can't wait to hear all about it. Oh! Wings are almost ready." She said turning back into the kitchen just in time to not see Baymax popping out from the staircase.

" WIIIIIIINNNNGGGSSS" Baymax shouted as the twins shove him back down the stairs.

" Yea wheeeee." Aunt Cass said excitedly in kitchen stirring the wings with the sauce.

" I'll distract. You get Baymax upstairs." Tetris tells Hiro pointing to the loopy robot.

Hiro goes down the stairs to try to drag Baymax upstairs and towards another staircase to the bedroom while Tetris heads to the kitchen to distract her Aunt.

" Hey Cass I really could use another Ice pack." Tetris moaning clutching her right shoulder stump. She really is in a lot of pain, but it at least serves its purpose as a distraction.

" Ok sweetie. I'll get it. Take off your hoodie, so I can tape it on." Aunt Cass said as she pulls out an ice pack from the freezer and some masking tape on the side of the fridge.

Tetris pulls off her black hoodie down to her blue tank top and sees Hiro still struggling to face Baymax towards the direction of the bedroom stairs unsuccessfully. She would be laughing at the site if she wasn't worrying. She turns around as Aunt Cass comes towards her with the ice.

" Here you go sweety. Hopefully that can help you with your pain." Cass said as she tapes the Ice pack to Tetris' shoulder and turns around to get the dinner plates.

" Thank you." Tetris said as she feels the ice numb her pain. Unfortunately the ice doesn't relieve phantom pain so much. Just numbs it. Still better not feeling anything than feeling pain.

" Alright get ready to have your faces melted. We are going to feel these in the morning. You know what I'm saying." Aunt Cass said not seeing Hiro finally get Baymax upstairs.

Cass turns around to see Hiro coming down the stairs wearing the same smile plastered on his face.

" You know I really need to catch up on the few weeks I missed. A lot of homework. You know." Hiro said.

" Me too. Especially since I need to install a program that can help me with my homework in my situation." Tetris said patting her iced stump.

Then all of them hear some banging around upstairs.

" What was that?" Aunt Cass asked.

" Oh! Probably Uhhhhh... Mochi. That darn cat." Hiro laugh nervously.

He looks down to see Mochi rubbing head against his legs. Hoping Cass doesn't notice anything, Hiro quickly grabs and throws Mochi upstairs. Tetris gasps at the site. She doesn't love Mochi like Aunt Cass does but poor cat.

" Tetris. What's up?" Cass noting Tetris' gasp.

" Oh! My arm. It's fine. Ice pack is doing its job. Maybe I should go and do the homework, so I could sleep it off." Tetris said grabbing her hoodie from counter she left it on. She heads towards the stairs to follow her brother to his room.

" Yeah. I'm going to help her with that program. Night Cass." Hiro said heading upstairs with his sister leaving their Aunt with a lot of food.

As they head upstairs Hiro feels a hard punch to his shoulder and Tetris saying, " That's for throwing Mochi."

"Sheesh" thought Hiro. His twin may have one arm now, but it doesn't stop her from being merciless on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter Chapter than usual, but still fun to read. <strong>

**Please Review and see you later.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hurt in both ways

The twins head upstairs to find Baymax sitting on the floor with Mochi on his lap.

" Hairy baby" cooed Baymax as he is petting Mochi. " Hairy baby."

" Ok buddy lets get you on your charging station." Hiro said as helps Baymax up to his feet.

Baymax leans heavily on Hiro as he is steered towards the station. Hiro finally gets Baymax on to the station. Baymax starts to inflate as he charges. Hiro collapses on to the bed with his twin joining him. It has been a long day.

" Why would he would want my microbots?" Hiro asked holding his microbot.

" Whatever it is, it can't be good." Tetris said massaging her stump. The ice pack on it can only numb so much of pain.

" Tadashi." Baymax said looking at Tadashi's side of the room.

" What?" Hiro said. Both he and Tetris look at Baymax.

" Tadashi." Baymax said again. Hiro gets up and walks over to see Baymax looking at Tadashi's hat that is on the bed.

" He's gone Baymax." Hiro said taking the japanese screen that separates Hiro's side from Tadashi's and starts closing off Tadashi's side.

" When will he return?" Baymax asks.

" He's never coming back Baymax." Tetris said sadly. Again the robot doesn't get it.

" He's dead Baymax." Hiro said as closes off Tadashi's side.

" Tadashi was in perfect health. With proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long life."

" Yeah he should, but there was a fire and..." Hiro said couldn't bring himself to finish it.

Baymax looks to Tetris who is hunched over on the side of the bed trying not to cry out in pain. Tonight's phantom pain episode is real bad.

" My sensors are indicating that you are experiencing phantom pains. Common in recent amputation patients. From the way your nervous system is reacting, you must've received this type of amputation from a trauma. Did the fire have something to do with your injury, Tetris?" Baymax asked.

" Yeah it did Baymax. I can't remember how it happened. All I remember is something heavy pinning my arm and someone lifting it off. The next thing I knew was being in a hospital room and finding out that Tadashi's gone. " Tetris said clutching her stump as a flash back hits her in the face.

_Tetris has seen more brightness than she has ever experienced and the brightness dims as she wakes up in a hospital room._

_It was dark and stormy outside according to the window on left side of her. By looks of it, it's daytime. _

_Her right arm is hurting and she feels exhausted like she ran a marathon. She tries to move her arm, but she can't feel it. Her right shoulder and chest are heavily bandaged under a blue hospital gown, but no complete arm was there. She touches it with her other arm to confirm her loss._

_She looks up to see Aunt Cass sleeping in a chair. Her brothers aren't there._

_" They must be at home." Thought Tetris._

_She looks around the room and sees a vase full of tiger lily flowers on a table with a Get Well card in it. _

_She hears something groaning and she looks to see her Aunt stirring from her sleep. Cass yawns loudly as she opens her eyes to see Tetris' tired blue eyes staring back at her._

_" Cass." Tetris said quietly._

_" Hey Sweety." Cass said as she kisses her niece's forehead._

_" It hurts." Tetris moans tiredly._

_" I know sweety. I wish I could take the pain away." Cass sadly said._

_" Where are my brothers?" _

_" Hiro's at home sleeping. He's pretty shaken up from what happened. The doctors had to prescribe him a sedative so he could sleep. You're not the only one who had it hard last night." Cass said._

_" What about Tadashi. I thought he would at least be here." Tetris said. She found this strange not wake up to seeing Tadashi. He'd been by her side when she walked her first steps. When she had her allergic reaction. Maybe he's at home taking care of Hiro._

_Cass choked up and is trying to say something, but she can't and leaves the room. It was then that Tetris understood._

_" No. No. No. It can't be." Tetris cried as she heard beeping. It's most likely her heart monitor, but she doesn't care about that. _

_She doesn't care that she's hurting. She doesn't care that she's lost arm and that she will never be the same. She cares that she lost Tadashi and that he's never coming back._

" Tadashi is here." Baymax said snapping Tetris out of her flash back.

" I know that Tadashi's not really gone as long as we remember him. It still hurts though." Hiro said collapsing into his desk chair looking at his luxo lamp.

" I do not detect any physical injuries from you Hiro." Baymax said.

" It's not that kind of hurt Baymax." Hiro said.

" It's emotional Baymax and he's not the only one." Tetris said.

Baymax now fully charged walks off his station and over to one of the computer monitors and places his hand on top of it. A screen pops up both the monitor and Baymax's stomach showing many images skimming through.

" What are doing Baymax?" Hiro asked.

" I am downloading information on personal loss." Baymax said. " Downloading complete. Treatments include being in contact with love ones. I will contact your friends.

" Then a screen pops up on Baymax's stomach with pictures of their friends.

Hiro and Tetris run over to Baymax to try to stop him from doing that.

" Wait! No. Don't contact them!" Hiro said.

But the screen disappears as Baymax says, " Your friends have been contacted."

" Oh. Great." Tetris said. This is the last thing they need. Though they haven't spoken to the group since the funeral. " What the..." She said as she and her brother are enveloped in a hug by Baymax.

" Closeness and compassion are also ways of treatment." Baymax said as he hugs the twins. " You will be alright. There. There." As he pats their heads.

Both Tetris and Hiro smile a little. They can't help but find Baymax's caring attitude kinda funny and cute.

" Thanks Baymax." Hiro said as Baymax lets go of him and his twin.

" Yeah. Thank you." Tetris said.

" I am so sorry about the fire." Baymax said.

" Don't worry about it. It was an accident." Hiro said. Then he his facial expression changes. Tetris knows that he feels something's not right and she is starting to feel the same way.

" Tetris what did you remember about the fire?" Hiro asked.

" Hiro you know I don't remember much." Tetris answered.

" My sensors indicate that you are suffering amnesia as a result from post traumatic stress. You can't remember the event that took place on the night of the fire." Baymax said.

" But do you know how it started. You must've seen it." Hiro demanded.

Tetris closed her eyes to think about that night and she says as a memory was leaking through, " A box. There was a man with his back turned and was messing with the insides of a metal box. I think it was the main power source for the building."

" Do you remember who was messing with it?! " Hiro demanded.

Tetris tries to remember again, but her head starts hurting. " No. I can't." She responded.

Hiro paces back and forth in the room as he concludes, " It was no accident. Whoever started the fire, stole my microbots and started the fire to cover his tracks. We have to catch this guy." Hiro looks at Baymax and said, But to do that you're going to need some upgrades."

" I'm thinking the same thing Hiro." Tetris said.

" You can't go." Hiro said.

" What!?" Tetris said.

" Tetris. You have no right arm. You're not as much able as you used to be." Hiro gesture to her.

" As I used to be! Hiro. I may not be the same physically, but my brain is stronger than ever like yours, genius. I'm going to help bring down the Kabuki man whether you like or not. Got it." Tetris stubbornly said.

Hiro hesitates, but he turns around to look at his sister for the first time since that night. He doesn't take note of the arm she lacks, but fire in her blue eyes. He said with a smirk, " One less arm, but still stubborn as a bull."

Tetris smiles back at her brother's improvement, " Hey. You're no walk in the park either brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Tetris and Hiro's relationship is kinda starting to mend a bit. Along with Baymax helping them. Next chapter is going to be about the upgrades Baymax will get.<strong>

**Did you guys see the new profile picture for the story. It's what Tetris is kinda going to look like in her suit. You can't miss it.**

**Oh! and I am thinking about doing a Christmas story with the twins and Baymax. It'll be cute and definitely about famil. Tell me if you guys want to see it.**

**Please Review and bye for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Upgraded

Hiro and his sister sneak downstairs to the garage along with Baymax. They almost got caught when Baymax got curious of the TV that was on when Aunt Cass was watching with Mochi. Luckily they dragged him down the rest of the way to their makeshift engineer lab.

" If we want to catch that guy, you're going to need some upgrades." Hiro said as he scans Baymax with a hand held scanner that can upload anything directly to one of the many computers set up in the lab.

" Will apprehending the man improve your emotional state?" Baymax asks.

" Yes it will." Hiro answered typing in a few programs for Baymax's upgrades.

" I got the movie like you asked _oniisan_." Tetris said handing her twin the karate movie as she goes to the other side of the lab to work on her own project.

" Thanks." Hiro said putting the movie into the hard drive to a computer screen beside the one that has Baymax's scan image.

Hiro takes a red card chip and places into another hard drive for uploading. He then has the movie play the scene with a karate master taking down ninjas and has the Baymax image copy the moves of the character. Once satisfied with the result, Hiro starts the upload of the new moves onto the chip.

" Now let's take care of this." Hiro said poking Baymax's stomach and rolls off to another part of the lab in his office chair leaving Baymax to poke his own stomach.

Hiro rolls up beside his twin to the huge holographic she is using to start on Baymax's armor. Luckily the screen is big enough to be shared among the two of them. While Hiro works on programs for constructing armor, Tetris is working on a project of her own.

He works on construction an outline of each piece of armor for Baymax and then electronically sends the outlines to a printer that will shape the pieces of the armor out of carbon fiber.

After the armor pieces are made and buffed up, Hiro attaches the armor plates onto Baymax. Tetris turns around from the hologram screen and tries so hard not to laugh at the is in a khaki green and black armor that has made his big stomach even more noticeable.

" I have some concerns." Baymax said looking at his stomach. " This may undermine my non threatening, huggable design."

" The truth is I agree." Tetris said making the finishing touches on her project before having it printed.

" It's kind of the point Bayma. You look sick!" Hiro said.

" I cannot be sick. I am a robot." Baymax said.

" Again. It's just an expression." Hiro told Baymax as he hears downloading complete from the behind. He rolls back over to the computer that has completed downloading on the fighting chip. He takes out the red chip and marks it with skull and crossbones.

He opens up Baymax's chest card port and stares sadly at Tadashi's green card in its place. He inserts the card into the port besides his brother's and pushes the port back in.

Baymax takes in the fighting database he has been given and says, " I don't see how karate makes me a better healthcare companion to you and your sister."

" You want to keep us healthy, then punch this." Hiro said holding up a wooden board. Baymax scanner targets the board and with one swing, he breaks it in half. " Yes!" Hiro shouts at this.

" Whoa!" Tetris said in disbelief at Baymax's new capabilities.

" I know right!" Hiro said. " Hammer fist!" He smashes the next wood board.

" Round House!" Said destroys the old coffee table.

" Back kick!" The twins said together. Baymax once again obliterates another piece on furniture.

Hiro excited orders, " Gummy bears!"

" Really this no time for a snack." Tetris glares as Baymax works the vending machine as she saw the printer finish up her project.

" Yes." Hiro said not really caring what his twin just said. Tetris rolls her eyes as she goes over to printer. She takes out the carbon fiber pieces and and starts putting it together.

Tetris fuses the carbon fiber parts together with a blow torch and pulls out a suitcase. She opens it to show what looks like a metal skeleton arm with wires all around the frame. The power source technology that is going to allow her to move the arm is in both the palm of the hand and in the elbow.

Tetris has actually been working on this project since her physician told her that her stump was to short to have a fully functional prosthetic a week ago. She actually has based it on the same technology she has in her gloves. Except it was going to allow her to regain control over her lost limb.

She covers the metal structure with Neoprene, a material used for dive suits, and attaches the carbon fiber piece over the neoprene to provide protection for the technology inside, without putting on too much weight it. If she was to be wearing this arm, then she needs it to be as light as possible.

She sits on her metal stool and picks up the arm to attach to her stump. She presses a button at upper part of contraption and the access port opens like a flower ready to be attached. Her stump goes into the port and the device closes around the stump.

A part of the upper arm opens to reveal a metal lever. Tetris takes a deep breath and pulls the lever. For the briefest moment she feels an electrical shock of pain erupted throughout her entire body as her nerves connect. The pain finally dies down and Tetris opens her eyes to see the arm laying limply on the table.

" Move your thumb" Tetris tells the arm. Then she sees the thumb of the arm move. She starts moving all of her fingers. She then lifts the arm off the table and does many motions with it. For the first time since the incident, she has a right arm.

Hiro finishes going over the rest of the karate upgrades with Baymax and they both bow. " Yes awesome! Fist bump!" Hiro said holding his fist to Baymax.

" Fist bump is not in my fighting database." Baymax said confused.

" Umm.. It's not so much as fighting thing. It's what people do when they are excited or pumped up! Like this. Tetris come over here." Hiro called his twin over.

Tetris comes over to Hiro and Hiro's mouth drops. His twin has what it looks to be a new arm. It's looks metal from a distance, but Hiro knows it's carbon fiber. For sure it is technologically the most advanced prosthetic arm of its kind.

" That may just guarantee you a million dollar company one day." Hiro said.

" Shut up." Tetris said.

" Lets test out the fist bump function with this thing." Hiro said.

" You're on." Tetris said. They high five both ways and fist bump adding their personal sound effects along with. Success.

" Now it's your turn Baymax." Hiro said.

He gets Baymax to copy the hi five but after the fist bump, Baymax added his own sound effect, " Ba-la-la-la"

Tetris laughs hard at that. " Well I think he sort of gotten the idea."

" Alright enough fist bumping. We have to go back to the warehouse and confront Tadashi's killer."

" Let's go then." Tetris said.

They open the garage door and head out to stop the Kabuki man. What the twins didn't know was that they are being followed by a car.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter is done. Sorry for the delay. I had finals that week, but now I'm done for the semester. Thus having more time to post chapters.<strong>

**Now Tetris has a robotic arm or ,if you want to be all Fullmetal Alchemist, Automail. She is no longer handicaped. **

**Also I am planning to post my Christmas story soon, so look out for it. It will called " A Big Hero 7 Christmas"**

**See you later and Please Review. **


	12. Christmas story announcement

**Not a Chapter. This is an announcement from Adazula **

**I have posted my Big Hero 7 Christmas story and encourage you all to check it out. I honestly loved how it all turned out after writing this for a few weeks and many drafts. I had to honestly scratch out a few plot choices to get where I am.**

**Anyway it's called " A Big Hero 7 Christmas" and it is chock full of sibling fluff between Hiro and Tetris.**

**I will hopefully post the next chapter soon, but it could be either tomorrow or a few weeks because of vacation and what's going on in my life at the moment. **

**Anyway check out my Christmas story and review vigorously. Merry Christmas. Bye:)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: He's trying to kill us!

The twins start going in the direction back to the warehouse with Baymax following them awkwardly in his armor. He looks like he's running on his tippy toes like a ballerina. A sumo size ballerina.

They reached the warehouse and unlike the last time, Baymax actually kicked down the door successfully.

" Get him Baymax!" Hiro pointed to the now empty space. It's been vacated.

" Great and I was ready punch that guy with my new arm." Tetris said pounding her carbon fiber fist with her real hand.

Everyone hears the microbot move around in Hiro's hoodie pocket. He takes out the Petri dish to see it going in another direction.

" Your tiny robot wants to go somewhere." Baymax said.

" Well let's go then." Tetris said.

* * *

><p>The twins run off in the direction of the microbot with Baymax waddling behind them. Still oblivious to the fact that a car is following them.<p>

They reach a location that happens to be a pier and the twins keeps following the microbot as they are both yanked by their hoods by Baymax. Almost about to fall into a body.

" Always wait one hour after eating to go swimming." Baymax advised.

The microbot pops out of the Petri dish and flys into the fog ahead of them.

" Hey!" Hiro said.

" Their goes our only way of tracking this guy." Tetris said.

Hiro notices something coming towards them. It was the Kabuki man riding the microbots. "Come on!" He said leading his sister and Baymax behind a column of truck sized storage containers.

The trio watches as the Kabuki man commands the microbots to bring something out of the water. It's hard to describe what it was.

Tetris' head starts pounding. The man once again seems familiar, but she can't put her finger on it.

A bright light shines behind them, and the twins fear the worst when the light turns off to show a car. They instantly recognized the car belonging to Wasabi.

" Hiro? Tetris?" The group said coming out of the car.

" No! Get out of here!" Hiro said.

" Is that Baymax? And since when did you Tetris get another arm, let alone a metal one." Wasabi asked seeing Baymax in armor and Tetris wearing new arm.

" We're just going on a walk. Helps with the pubescent mood swings." Hiro said.

" Then why is Baymax wearing carbon fiber underpants and your sister wearing a strange prosthetic arm." GoGo asked.

" Hey. I'm proud of this strange arm." Tetris said flexing the arm.

" I also know Karate." Baymax said.

" Please just get out of here!" Hiro begged.

" Yeah. Just leave us alone and go home." Tetris said.

" No. We need to be here for you guys. That's why Baymax contacted us." Honey said putting her hand on Hiro's shoulder.

" No! That's not what we meant." Tetris said.

" Would anyone like to share?" Baymax asked everyone.

Fred excited said, " Oooo! Me first! Ok my name is Fred and it has been thirty days since my last... Holy mother of zygote! What is that!?" Looking up to see the Kabuki man standing on top of the tower of truck storage containers.

The Kabuki man motions the microbots to lift a storage container and has them throw the container at the group down below.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh my godddddd!" Wasabi cried like a girl as the container is stopped from crushing them by Baymax in time.

" Come on!" GoGo said grabbing the twins by the hoods and pulls them towards the car. The twins shout in protest as she shoves them in the backseat of the car.

* * *

><p>" Guys listen! Baymax can handle him." Hiro said right before they see Baymax get smacked in the air and lands on top of the car. Caving the roof of the car quite a bit.<p>

" Screw this plan. Here's a new one. Drive!" Tetris shouted right on cue as Wasabi steps on it. The car speeds out of the docks and on to the roads of San Fransokyo as the Kabuki man chase after them.

" Hiro! Tetris! Explanation Now!" GoGo yells at the twins.

" That guy stole my microbots! He's the one who started the fire." Hiro said.

" He messed with the electrical wiring to start it. He's responsible for Tadashi's death." Tetris said.

The car suddenly stops at a red light.

" Why did we stop!?" GoGo asks Wasabi.

" The light is red!" Wasabi answers frantically.

" They are no red lights in a car chase!" Both GoGo and Tetris screamed.

Wasabi drives fast as the green light comes on.

Fred looks at the Kabuki man as he deduces, " Mask. Black clothing. We're under attack from a super villain people. I mean it's scary yeah, but how cool!"

" Who knows. We don't know if he's trying to kill us..." Honey said right before a car is thrown at them. " He's trying to kill us!"

" Excuse me. Why are you trying to kill us?" Wasabi asked as though it would change the situation.

" What makes you think he's going to politely answer!?" Tetris shouted from the back seat.

" It's classic villain motive. We've seen too much." Fred answered the question.

The car luckily dodges the car thrown at them. Wasabi clicks on his turn signal.

" Did you just turn your turn signal!?" GoGo said annoyed.

" You have to indicate your turn. It's the law!" Wasabi said.

" That is it!" GoGo said popping out her gum and placing it on the dashboard. She shoves Wasabi's seat back and hops on his lap. She shifts the gear for the car and floors the gas petal.

GoGo speeds on the sidewalks and pass many cars getting away from the man, who is in hot pursuit on the microbots.

The Kabuki man tries to stop them by blocking the road ahead of the car with the microbots, but GoGo slides the car on its side and uses the microbots as a ramp. The car slides up the microbot ramp and the car flies and lands on the road above.

Hiro climbs to the front seat saying," Guys listen we can handle this guy...!" As the door is ripped off the hinges. Hiro falls out of the car and almost hits the pavement as he was grabbed by the hood of his jacket by Baymax.

Baymax pulls Hiro back into the car seat and buckles his belt for him.

" Seat belt save lives. Buckle up every time." Baymax lectured looking down at Hiro.

The car heads towards a railroad track with a train coming. GoGo once again slides the car and barely crosses the tracks in time before the train and floors the gas pedal on the road that goes beside the train.

Hiro and Tetris look at the Kabuki man staring them down. Tetris head pounds again and this time another memory leeks through.

_Tetris is pinned down by something heavy. _

_There is fire surrounding her._

_She can't move and she can't breathe._

_Her right arm is crushed._

_She's not going to make it._

_She hears a voice._

_Someone screaming her name._

Tetris flashes back as she realizes that car is surrounded in black. The microbots are closing in fast on the opening ahead.

" We're not gonna make it!" Wasabi keeps screaming.

" We'll make it!" GoGo keeps screaming back.

Tetris knows they won't make it unless someone dos something. She digs into her hoodie pocket for what she needed. She scrambles to the front seat on top of her brother and pulls on a familiar black glove on her left hand.

" Tetris what are you..." Hiro starts to say as Tetris finishes " Hold my waist and pull me in when I say so."

Hiro grabs the back of her hoodie as Tetris starts to stand on the edge of side. She reaches her arms out and makes contact with the group see electrical short circuits hitting the little bots, causing them to stop moving for a five seconds. That's all they need.

" Now!" Hiro hears from Tetris as he pulls her when they crash through the barrier of microbots and lands back onto the road.

" We made it!" Wasabi cheered before they realized they were on a dock and they drive off it. The car windshield cracks as it lands in the water and sinks to the bottom.

Baymax takes off his armor in order to assist group with floating back to the surface.

Tetris almost got accidently left behind because of the weight of the arm was dragging her back down. The arm might be great for breaking things, but it's useless in water. Not great for swimming.

She had to quickly disengage the arm and let it sink back to the bottom making her once again a one arm girl. Better one less arm, than drowned.

Baymax inflates himself to float everyone back to the surface. They break the surface and everyone gasps for air they climb on top of Baymax. Tetris needed a little help though from Fred.

" You were in need for attention to your injuries and your body temperatures are low." Baymax said.

" Thanks Baymax." Tetris said gratefully.

" He may have saved us from drowning, but I'm looking at the real hero here tonight." Fred said smiling at Tetris.

" I'm no hero." Tetris said.

" You've saved our lives." Honey said.

" Thanks Tetris." Wasabi said.

" Now that is a woman with guts." GoGo said.

" I'm just got lucky that's all." Tetris said objecting to what everybody is saying.

" Look we can have this debate later. We need to find a place to hide out from this guy." Hiro said. He knows how much Tetris tends to underestimate herself, and at the same time he does want to find a place to go to.

Fred smirks as he said, " I know a place."

**I'm back from vacation!**

**I altered some of the events to fit Tetris into the story. I thought that having her use her alchemy to save them from the sea of microbots would be cool. At least that's what I thought.**

**In case of otherwise, Tetris is not going to be falling for any of the group members. In another story I might work on, I might bring in her love interest.**

**Please review and see you soon.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fred's Mi Casa

The group shivers from the cold and being wet as they head down into the wealthy district of San Fransokyo. They have been walking for over an hour and want nothing more than to warm up.

" What are we doing here?" Tetris asked as she shivers rubbing her face with her only hand. Half the side of her face is covered in blue dye from the streak in her hair. It has finally started to ware out after a while.

Fred keeps walking ahead of the group until they reach a ginormous fancy house and he heads to the door.

" Fred what are doing?" Hiro asked.

He turns around confused and then said, "ohhhhhh. Welcome to mi casa. That's French for 'front door'." He smiled dumbly.

" It really is not." Honey said sheepishly.

" That's Spanish for 'my house'." Tetris corrected.

" Actually it's my house." Fred said.

" Look, a masked man just tried to kill us. I'm not in the mood to..." GoGo angrily said before a man in a butler's uniform opens the grand door and steps out announcing, " Welcome home Master Fredrick."

" Heathcliff! My man! Give me some." Fred said fist bumping his apparent butler. The rest of the group follow Fred inside just waving hi to the butler except Baymax who also fist bumps the butler saying, " Ba-la-la-la-la."

Everyone takes in the grand atrium of Fred's massive home in awe.

" This is where you live." Tetris said in shock.

" I thought you lived under a bridge." GoGo said.

" This is your house." Wasabi asked dumbfounded.

" Nah! This is my parent's house. They're currently vacationing on their private island." Fred said leading them down a hallway. He claps his hands as a door opens to the ultimate comic book nerd cave/bedroom.

" You have got to be kidding me." GoGo said.

" 'Fred, do not touch this. Love, Fred.' Interesting." Tetris said reading a sign on a huge stuff monster plush.

" If the Kabuki man didn't try to kill us. I would say this is the most disturbing thing I have seen." Wasabi said looking at a painting of Fred enlarged muscularly and riding a dragon with spear in his hand.

Hiro and Tetris sit down at a low table. Tetris' stump once again starts acting up and she massages it, but to avail of relieving her pain.

" I hate my arm. " Tetris thought to herself putting her head on the table. She really needs ice to numb it more than anything, but she's already cold as is.

Tetris watches her brother take a pencil and paper and starts sketching a familiar image. Baymax comes up to them and said, " Both of your body temperatures are still low and Tetris is experiencing phantom pain."

Tetris and Hiro suddenly feel Baymax leaning up against them. " I not in the mood for a hug Baymax." Tetris moans in pain as she is about to push Baymax away when she suddenly felt heat coming from Baymax.

Hiro just rolled his eyes as he continues to sketch out the image, but Tetris let out a sigh of relief. The warmth felt so good again her cold wet clothes. The heat also was doing something that not even ice would do, it was relieving her phantom pains.

" It feels amazing." Tetris moans for the first time in content. The pain was being soothed away by the heat.

" Heat compression is a recommended method for relieving phantom pains in amputation patients." Baymax said.

" Huh. I need to remember that. Thanks Baymax." Tetris smiles gratefully at the robot.

Fred flops on top of Baymax also feel relieved. He said, " It's like spooning a warm marshmallow."

The group joins in on the warmth. " Good robot." GoGo smiled as she is patting Baymax.

" Alright anyone know something about this picture?" Hiro said holding the sketch of a bird in flight silhouette in the middle of a circle.

" I know! It's a bird!" Fred said.

" I think he means has anyone seen this image before on anything? We did see this in the warehouse." Tetris said

" And he was wearing this symbol." Hiro said as Baymax leans off the twins. Everyone especially Tetris feels so much better.

" I have an idea." Fred smiled.

Fred shows everyone various comic books as though they hold the answer.

" Dr. Slaughter M.D?" Wasabi said.

" Under the mask, famous surgeon." Fred said as he points to the cover.

" Steel man." Hiro said holding another comic book.

Fred runs over to Hiro." Under the mask, industrialist." Fred said pointing to tha comic book cover.

GoGo mumbles another name of the comic book before shouting, "Just get to the point!".

" The man in the mask in none other than..." Fred clicked a button on tv remote and showed..." Alistar Krei." He finished.

" That's impossible. The guy's way too high profile." Hiro said.

" I don't think that's him. He maybe a rich CEO of an international inventions company, but I don't think he's that smart enough to start a fire the way I remembered." Tetris said.

" Yeah, but he does have a motive. He wanted Hiro's microbots and he said 'no'. But rules don't apply to someone like Krei." Fred said.

" We don't even have a lead on this guy." Hiro said.

" His blood type is AB negative. His weight is 170lbs." Baymax states showing a health chart of the Kabuki man.

" Wait you scanned him Baymax." Hiro said.

" It's my job to scan every patient." Baymax said.

" We could use this to find this guy Hiro." Tetris said looking at the chart as though she hit a gold mine.

" Exactly what I was thinking." Hiro said back to his twin with the same expression.

" Uhhhhh...one problem guys. It'll take us weeks to scan every person in San Fransokyo to find the guy." GoGo said.

" It won't be problem. I just have to upgrade Baymax's scanner and we'll be able to scan everyone at once." Hiro said holding an action figure of Fred's. It was then he got an idea along with his twin.

" We don't need to do just upgrade Baymax. We need to upgrade you all." Tetris said the idea on her brother's mind.

" Do what now?!" Wasabi said.

" Apprehending the man will improve Hiro's emotional health." Baymax said.

" Woah! Wait a minute here.." GoGo said.

" Ohhhhhh... I like where this is heading." Fred said excitedly.

" We can't go up against this guy. We're nerds!" Wasabi said.

" Tony Stark was a nerd just like us before becoming one of the greatest superheroes in history." Tetris said to motivate the group.

" I like this girl!" Fred said.

" Even then, we're nothing much." Honey said.

" No you can be way more." Hiro said looking proudly at a superhero poster behind the couch where everyone was sitting. People look at the poster feeling motivated to stopping the guy who killed one of their dearest friends.

GoGo looks to everyone and finally said, " Tadashi Hamada was our best friend. We're in."

Fred excited said to everyone," Ohhhhhh...! Can you feel it! You guys can feel it! Our origin story begins! We're going to be superheroes!"

" First things first, I need food and a nap. Then we'll prepare to save the world. Hiro you might want to let our Aunt know where we are, so she doesn't blow a fuse from freaking out from the idea of us being missing. Knowing you, you might've forgotten that detail." Tetris said exhausted ended up collapsing on the couch.

" And you just had to ruin our big moment." Hiro rolled his eyes smiling at his tired sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will be the upgrades and the creation of Big Hero 7. Also you're about to see a new side to Tetris.<strong>

**I'm also thinking of doing a series of one shots of Hiro and Tetris growing up together or doing some misadventures of theirs after this story. Some will have include Tadashi from before in their childhoods and some will not as it takes place after the movie. Let me know if you guys want me to do that. PM or Review for ideas for short stories if you want to see that happen.**

**Please review and see you later.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The promise and the lies.

Tetris tosses and turns in her sleep trying to block out the dream that's expected to comeback again to haunt her, but it makes its way through.

_She is in a long hallway with only one door at the near end. _

_She looks at herself and she sees her right arm has never left._

_The only door then opens and fire start raging out. _

_It moves quickly in direction of Tetris. Destroying everything in its path._

_Tetris starts running for her life. _

_The fire is raging after her. _

_She has to beat it. She must get away from the deadly fire. She's afraid for her life._

_She runs into a wall. There's no door. She can't escape. _

_She turns around and sees the fire about to consume her. Like it did with Tadashi._

_All she can do is scream her last breath and hear a voice scream her name. Was it her name? She doesn't know. _

Tetris snaps her eyes open and gasps quietly to herself. Luckily she didn't wake anyone up. It's not first time it's happened, so she learned to keep her sudden reactions quiet.

She's the only that was sleeping on the couch. Everyone else is sleeping on the floor in different areas of Fred's large bedroom. Baymax was standing in a corner staring at Tetris blinking his eyes at her.

" Tetris?" Baymax asked. Tetris put her finger to her mouth to tell Baymax to be quiet. She gets up from the couch and sneaks out of the room. She can hear Baymax foot steps following her to the darkened atrium of the mansion.

" You know you don't have to follow me or my brother everywhere." Tetris said sitting on the stairs. She brings her knees to her chest and uses her one arm to hold the position.

" I heard the sound of you in distress. Your blood pressure has elevated and you had experienced night sweats. Your neurotransmitter levels indicate the signs of fear and stress. Did you just have a nightmare." Baymax said.

" Yeah. I did." Tetris said not really caring about telling her secret to Baymax. " I've been having nightmares ever since the fire. According to those doctors that treated me, it's pretty normal for someone like me."

" Does Hiro know about this?" Baymax asked concerned.

" No and I don't want him to know. Even though I have scars on my body and mind. Hiro has been scarred somewhere even harder. His spirit. Tadashi meant everything to us, but even more to Hiro. When he died, Hiro just completely shut down."

"Shut down?" Baymax asked confused.

" Right. It's another expression. It means he ignores everyone and stops caring about himself. Feeling like he's nothing and that he has no purpose. You and I are alike Baymax. I want to help him get better and be happy again. I put my own problems aside to help him. I'm more concern about my twin's emotions wellbeing than my stupid nightmares and pains."

" What do you dream about?" Baymax asks.

" Fire. Lots of Fire. I can never really sleep without seeing it. Every time I see it or think about it or feel my painful stump, I just want to break down and cry. But I can't. I just can't. I need to there for Hiro. I can't let myself break. Even if he shuts me out, I'm not going to shut him out when he will need me."

" It is often recommended to talk about your feelings to other people in order to help you manage your symptoms of your post traumatic stress disorder." Baymax advises Tetris.

" I know that Baymax, I just keep my problems to myself. It's not that's I don't want to talk to people about my problems, I just rather help others before taking care of myself. I put on this brave face and act like I'm more okay than I actually am in order to pull through." Tetris said.

" Hiro said he will get better when apprehend the man. What do you think?" Baymax said.

" I think that even if we do, what's going to happen? Will Hiro get better like he promised or will he still be troubled? That's a mystery and I'm worried for his sake. Listen. I need to ask you something. Can you promise me a couple of things, Baymax?"

" As your healthcare companion. I promise you to help in anyway that my system is programmed to do, Tetris." Baymax promised.

" Good. First off, can you keep what I said to you a secret. I don't want the others to know what I told. Again, I don't want any unnecessary attention from anyone. I'll be fine for now. Just please keep quiet about this." Tetris informed Baymax.

" You are one of my patients. I'll keep this information confidential unless with your permission or you are in a situation that requires what you told me." Baymax said.

" I guess that's fair enough. My other promise I need you to keep is to put my brother first. I mean no what happens, you will protect him and help him when he needs it. Don't let him talk you out of it otherwise."

" Your request has been programmed into my chip. I suggest you try to go back to sleep to prevent sleep deprivation."

" Yeah. I'll try to do that." Tetris said standing up to head back towards the room. She knows that she most likely won't be able to go back to sleep, but no harm in just making the halfhearted promise.

" Tetris, do you feel the same way as Hiro?" Baymax asked. That stops Tetris in her tracks.

" What do you mean?" Tetris responded.

" Do you feel like you shut down on yourself?"

Tetris partly wanted to just lie to Baymax. Another part of her wanted to say the truth that she gave up on herself when she woke up in the hospital, but she couldn't bring herself to answer that question.

She made sure to be able to put on a mask for others. She knew she was holding back her tears from the group in order to stay strong and help her brother. What she suddenly understands now is that she is also holding her feelings from herself. That maybe she can't take her most deep and heart wrenching feelings. She's not ready to find out for herself.

She heads back to the room pretending that she didn't even hear Baymax's last question.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said that next chapter was going to be about the upgrades, but I felt I needed to give Tetris her own chapter bringing her problems into the light. Also having Baymax kinda help her through her personal issues like the healthcare companion he is.<strong>

**Don't worry next chapter will be the upgrades we've been waiting for.**

**I'm also currently trying to upload my own image to story profile, just to make it more personal. So far it's not working.**

**Also please tell me whether or not you guys want me to do the one-shots of Hiro and Tetris after writing this story. I didn't really get so much as a response to that when I updated yesterday. So please give me honesty.**

**Please Review and See you later. Bye:)**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Upgraded and Fearful.

The next day everybody heads back to the twins' home to use the makeshift lab to get started preparing to take down Kabuki man who Fred had officially dubbed not that long ago the 'Yokai.'

" Arms up." Hiro tells everybody else to do in order to scan their bodies for their superhero armor.

The twins show the image of Hiro's neurocranium transmitter and the Yokai's mask on hologram screen to the group.

" The neurocranium transmitter must be in his mask." Hiro said as he combined the images. " We get the mask, and he can't control the microbots anymore. Which means..."

" Game Over." Tetris finished.

* * *

><p>For the past week, the twins and the group have been working on alterating their inventions to be used for fighting. Well for Fred, Hiro and Tetris had to create his ability from scratch.<p>

Honey brought her chemistry set and worked with Tetris to come up with a system of mixing chemicals to create new substances. Tetris asked Honey to bring an old purse of hers that could still used.

Tetris constructed a miniature cork screw assembly line that can inject chemicals into small ball containers and fit into the purse. The heart shaped emblem on the purse has many buttons that can allow Honey to chose the certain chemicals to mix.

By the end of it, Honey is dressed in a short red and pink dress over a dark purple blond hair hangs from the back of her purple and pink helmet. She forgoes her usual stilettos for more practical purple and pink high heel ankle boots. Considering it's much better for running.

Honey tests her new weapon on Heathcliff wearing a Yokai replica mask at Fred's mansion backyard. She presses a couple of buttons on her purse and one of ball containers on her shoulder strap goes into the purse. It gets injected with its assigned chemicals and shoots out of the other end into Honey's hand.

Honey hesitates to throw the ball full of chemicals at Heathcliff. But after a gesture from both Heathcliff and the twins, she throws the chemical ball at Heathcliff's feet.

The ball breaks open and forms a substance that traps Heathcliff preventing him from moving his legs. Honey walks over to him and takes the mask off, before laughing and hugging the emotionless butler.

Hiro helps out GoGo with recreating the disk like wheels originally used for her bike to become her own ability.

She has on a yellow and black fitted suit with dark red accents on the sides. Along a yellow helmet that has only one horn at the back of the helmet. She can have a clear shield go over her face at the press of a button on the side of her helmet. Her real abilities lie at her feet. Literally.

She has the wheels electromagnetic suspended at her ankles allowing her to travel at such amazing speed. No only that but there are more disks in her wheels that can come out and be thrown and come back like a combination of a frisbee and boomerang.

When it came to her testing, GoGo had initial trouble with balancing on the disks. She falls down, but refuses help from Hiro. She gets back on her feet or wheels for that matter. She zips around Heathcliff before gaining speed grabbing a garden hose. She ties up Heathcliff and grabs the mask off his face before stopping back over to the to Hiro tossing the mask to him.

Baymax's upgrades took the combined forces of the twins to pull this off. Tetris took care of the weapons and the scanner upgrade, while Hiro worked in constructing the armor pieces for him.

After the armor was printed, Hiro put up quite a struggle to fit the armor on to Baymax. Tetris laughs at the struggle her brother is putting up while Baymax is not doing anything to help. Eventually Hiro finally got the final piece on and both he and his twin fist bump at their final result.

Tetris helps Wasabi with his plasma lasers. It was difficult and precise. Like her alchemy gloves, but eventually they come up with a way to become a weapon that won't harm or backfire on Wasabi.

Wasabi has on green carbon fiber armor on his torso and baggy purple pants. Instead of a helmet, he just has clear goggles on. On his arms are purple gauntlets made for a special purpose.

He activates the gauntlets and plasma like blades comes out. He holds them cautiously before looking up at Heathcliff who has a tennis ball launcher ready to fire.

He fires the first tennis ball and Wasabi ducks but slices the ball in half. He gains more confidence as he slices more tennis balls fired at him eventually slicing the launcher itself.

He deactivates one of the plasma blades to grab the mask. He was about to hi five Tetris with his other hand when he luckily stops realizing he has that plasma blade still activated. He deactivates the other blade and hi fives Tetris feeling comfortable that he didn't slice off her other arm.

Hiro designs Fred's suit based off of one of his action figures. He's the only one that's monster looking. It's blue with orange going down the middle. The monster has big orange eyes, a small round mouth on the stomach, and a third eye at the top in the middle of the four horns. The stubby hands and feet have dark blue claws. This costume has a few surprises of its own.

Back at Fred's mansion, Hiro puts on the hood of Fred's suit to complete the image while his twin watches. She has been busy with creating her and Hiro's suits. She didn't have time to see Fred's suit being created. She doesn't even know what abilities he has. But she can't wait to find out.

The feet has a spring loaded system giving Fred the ability to jump amazing heights. That is an excellent way of defense and get to places fast.

" Pretty cool huh sis?" Hiro said to his twin as they watch Fred jump.

" Yeah. What's his offense though?" Tetris asked.

" Fred do your thing!" Hiro called to Fred. Big mistake.

Fred grips the levers in his monster hands and shoots out from the mouth of his costume the one thing that terrifys Tetris. Fire.

" I breathe fire!" He said excitedly surrounding the fire around Heathcliff and jumps beside him to grab the mask before jumping back to Hiro.

" That was awesome!" Fred shouted. " The Yokai won't know what's coming!" He notices something's off. " Where's your sister?"

" What are you talking about? She's right..." Hiro said before noticing his sister's sudden absence. Where is she?

Tetris ran around the corner of the mansion the moment she saw Fred shoot the fire. She's hyperventilating and shaking. She feels trapped and scared. The fire is trying to kill her. It won't stop till it kills her like Tadashi.

" Tetris! Where are you? Tetris!" Hiro called, but Tetris is covering her ears as she rocks herself clutching her stump.

All she can see and hear is fire. Once again she is taken back to the horrible nightmare.

She is running in the hall and fire is trying to catch her. Once again she is stop at the wall. She backs into the wall as much as possible, but it makes no difference. The fire is closing in on her and she feels a sharp pain erupt in her right. She watches as the fire disintegrates the limb before her eyes.

Tetris hears yelling and feels sudden shaking as she snaps back to reality. Her brother is holding her shoulders and Fred is in shock of looking at Tetris.

" Tetris! What happened to you?! You ran off suddenly and when we found you, you froze. You've been like that for over a minute!" Hiro said worryingly.

" Hiro let go. You're hurting me." Tetris glared at him. Hiro, never usually sees his sister so sincere, let go of her.

" Tell me what happened now." Hiro said.

Tetris took a breath. She looked down at her feet and said, " I had a bad headache and my phantom pains came back. I was trying to get to the bathroom to take care of it." Hiro only frowned.

" You're lying." Hiro said.

Tetris continued, " I'm not. I just really want to sleep right now. Can we please go home?" Tetris start shakingly walk away from her brother.

Hiro feels his twin is holding back something, but she looks legitly exhausted. But what he saw was not normal behavior from his sister. So frigid and pale.

Not much to go on he finally says, " Fine, but we need to get ready for tomorrow. Big day you know, but I think sleep is an essential too.

His sister gives a tired smile, " Thanks Hiro." She said walking away. She knows she can't lie to her brother real well, but she's glad that it was at least a good enough cover.

* * *

><p><strong>It's obvious that Tetris has developed pyrophobia. A fear of fire. I wanted her to have a weakness of some sort. For Hiro, we all know he lets his personal emotions get the best of him. It's ironic that Tetris is trying to not let her own emotions get the best of her. She tries to contain it. Either way it can be a bad thing. There can be such thing as not enough or too much. It really depends on how a person moderates their emotions. I actually didn't mean to have them kind of that opposite effect from each other. It just happened like that. Works pretty well with the story huh?<strong>

**Again I changed a few things around in order to fit it in the story. I'm trying to make sure Tetris fits into the story first. Even if it means to change some chronological orders, quotes, and events to do that, but it's still is the same story plot on technicality. I apologize to persnickety people who want the story to be exactly how the movie went. I'm just doing what I feel is right for my story.**

**Oh and I got my image finally up. I drew her myself and I like it better than the program I used for the first few of my images. It's more personal. **

**Next Chapter we get to see the twins' suits, Baymax 2.0, and Tetris' arm 2.0.**

**Please review and see you later.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Tetris' abilities and the first flight.

The next day everybody meets at Fred's mansion with their suits on. Ready to go.

" Awesome." Honey said looking at her purse.

" Nice." GoGo said throwing a disk and it comes back to her.

" Anyone else's suit ridding up them?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro and Tetris run over to the group wearing their own suits. Ready to show them their major upgrades to both Baymax and themselves.

Hiro is wearing indigo with bright red accents armor over a black long sleeve shirt. He's also black cargo pants and steel toe black sneakers. His main equipment is a red and purple helmet and these giant black gloves used for purposes with Baymax.

Tetris is wearing a fitted indigo jumpsuit with red on the sides and a black and navy blue breastplate over the jumpsuit along with black combat boots. The long side of her hair is put up in a side ponytail. Like Wasabi, she doesn't have a helmet, but not even goggles either. She has a black and red belt on her waist with pouches to filled with spare parts and tools for her arm that draws everybody's attention.

Unlike the last arm, this arm is dark grey compared to the lighter silver. It still has the metal look, but the main frame of the limb has more chrome and the outside is carbon fiber pieces. Making it even more lighter.

" Nice arm." GoGo said.

" Thanks." Tetris said.

" Alright how about you go for the mask sis." Hiro gestures to Heathcliff wearing the mask again.

" Oh don't worry. I will do it in my own style." She said pressing a small red object on her left ear. A pair of small red tongs goes around her eye and a holographic screen fills the space between the tongs giving her a red square monocle.

She starts running towards Heathcliff before clapping her hands together and touches the ground. The ground moves beneath her and stretchs. Like a roller coaster, Tetris travels on the moving ground fast before it suddenly goes into a corkscrew around Heathcliff. She grabs the mask off his face upside down before she's back on solid ground. The stone corkscrew remains as though it was a part of the stone work in Fred's backyard.

" Whoa! That was awesome. You were like bending earth!" Fred said.

" It's alchemy. I had the material to do it. P.S you might want to be careful around this area since I tampered into the foundation for it. Equal exchange you know." She warned Fred.

" Hey now that you've seen Tetris' cool alchemy. You guys have to check this out." Hiro said leading them around the corner. " I would like to introduce Baymax 2.0!"

Baymax was in a super hero get up with bright red armor with indigo accents. Contrasting the twins' armor. That and this proud stance he has going made him look big, strong, and intimidating.

" Pretty cool Huh." Tetris smiles.

Fred gasps and says, " He's glorious."

Baymax waves and says, " Hello." before seeing a butterfly and wanted to chase it. Hiro had to stop him while laughs saying to herself, " Oh Baymax."

" Ok show them the thing." Hiro said to Baymax. Baymax is confused. " The arm thing."

Baymax holds out his big fist and said " Ba-la-la-la-la." That made Tetris really laugh.

" You're not helping Tetris!" Hiro said angrily at his sister.

" Hiro. I made the punch blaster remember, so I did my part. Here I'll help you out." Tetris said before turning to Baymax. " Baymax, Blast that wall." She pointed to wall with a statue by it.

Baymax understands the command and blasts his arm at the cement wall destroying the statue before coming back to him.

Fred was probably crying in happiness but is unseen in his costume, " Blasty makes Freddy so happy!"

" That's not all he does. Baymax, wings." Hiro said before a pair of red wings pop out from the back of Baymax.

" Wait he flys too?" GoGo asked.

" About up to 200 miles per hour." Tetris said confidently.

" Whoa!" The group said in shock.

Hiro gets behind Baymax and climbs up his armor to where his shoulders are. He places his big gloved hands and steel toe shoes on these magnetic buttons to hold him in place.

" You hooked up Hiro?" Tetris asked.

" Yeah. Get on sis." He said before Tetris climbs up beside him and gets a good gripe on Baymax's neck.

" Alright then. Baymax power thrust." He said and Baymax starts slowly rising from the ground. He drops flat on the ground.

Tetris hears the thrusters revving back up for a second and says, " Uh oh." Before Baymax blasts across the lawn and off the side into the sky.

Baymax has trouble getting used to flying and shaking around his passengers.

" Hiro! Do something!" Tetris yells at him.

" Alright. Alright. Steady big guy." Hiro said putting his hands and feet back onto the magnets. " Let's just take this slow. Ah!" He sees a weather balloon ahead of them. " Thrust! Thrust!" He orders Baymax.

Baymax blasts upward fast and is going up to far.

" Too much thrust! Too much thrust! Too much thrust!" The twins scream. Baymax turns off his rockets and the three fall down straight for the famous highway on San Fransokyo's Koi Gate Bridge.

" Back on! Back on!" Hiro screamed.

" Baymax!" Tetris said just as Baymax turns back on his rockets in time and flies above the highway and goes up violently and touches down on top of one of the bridge's arches.

The twins breath a sigh of relief thinking their experience was over.

" Maybe enough flying for today." Hiro said still breathing heavily.

" That was both terrifying and awesome." Tetris said.

" Your neuro transmitter levels are rising steadily Hiro." Baymax said.

" Which means what?" Hiro said cautiously.

" The treatment is working." Baymax said before leaning off the edge of the arch.

" No... . !" Tetris said clutching on to Baymax. He's falling towards the water fast.

" No! Baymax...!" Hiro said before Baymax turns on his thrusters and flies above the water towards the city with much better control.

Tetris looks around and takes in such scenery that she has never seen before of her city. She doesn't even have the words for how amazing it was.

" Ahhhhhh!Yeahhhhh!" She screams throwing her arms in the air for a second before she starts to slide off and grabs back hold of Baymax's neck.

" Yes! Wahooooo!" Hiro screamed as well.

They fly past the suburbs and into the main part of the city. Baymax stops and jump starts on top of a bridge before doing a loop around part of a cat float.

They then do corkscrews around a train track before going into a tunnel with a train right behind them. Both Hiro and Tetris salute the shocked train conductor before blasted ahead out of the tunnel and away from the train tracks.

Baymax flies around a building that had reflective windows on it and the twins watch their reflections fly with such freedom. They see themselves as someone important and have purpose. For Tetris, she saw the one thing she missed. It was Hiro's pure happiness.

Baymax then flies upward touching the rope of a power windmill balloon and pulls back gently before almost hitting it. He then blasts towards the other balloons and dodges them effortlessly as Hiro and Tetris enjoy the ride.

They eventually touch down on top of one of the balloons and relax as they take in their experience of flying for the first time.

" Again that was amazing." Tetris said as she rocked her feet. Baymax notices Hiro doing the same thing and copies off of them.

" Yeah wow that was..." Hiro started.

" Sick." Baymax said gaining attention from the twins. " It is just an expression."

Tetris giggles at this while Hiro laughed saying, " Yeah that's right bubby."

" Hiro, I think you're becoming an influence on Baymax, maybe in not so good ways." Tetris smiled.

" Ha. Ha. Very funny." Hiro smiles rolling his eyes. He looks at the sun and declares, " I am definitely not taking the bus again."

" You can say that again." Tetris agreed.

Baymax turns to Hiro and says," Your emotional stability levels are also improving. I can deactivate if you are satisfied with your care."

" No!" Hiro said getting up suddenly. " I still need you to catch the guy."

" We do still need to locate the Yokai, Baymax." Tetris said though she's worried about what will happened when her brother encounters Tadashi's killer.

" Baymax scan." Hiro tells Baymax. Baymax activates his enhanced scanner and profiles are showing up all around San Fransokyo in his helmet, Hiro's helmet, and Tetris' eye piece.

" I have located the patient." Baymax said pointed not towards the city but towards a remote island. " On that island."

" Let's go then." Hiro said climbing back on Baymax.

" Let's get the others first though. We did make their weapons to help us." Tetris said following suit. Worried of how the confrontation will go.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that was an awesome chapter to have written. I'm so glad that I made it to this part and I would like to thank you guys for supporting me. I probably would have stopped at the fire if it weren't for you guys. Gods! This chapter is even putting me in good spirits! I can't imagine what will happen when I reach the one about the truth behind the mask.<strong>

**Next Chapter is about the island and possibly the start of the fight sequence. P.s don't expect much updates as fast it was last week. I'm now back in school.**

**Please review and see you later.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Project Silent Sparrow

Baymax flies towards the island with Hiro and all the girls riding on his back and his arms holding the two guys. Fred was loving every minute of it while Wasabi was clutching on for dear life.

" Killer view." GoGo said.

" If I wasn't afraid of heights, I would love it. But I am afraid of heights, so I don't love it." Wasabi said.

Baymax lands behind the fences of the closed off island which had yellow signs posted all over the place.

" Our first landing together as team." Fred said excitedly flipping his hood over his head.

" That's right Freddy. Just like the comics." Tetris taking in the abandoned environment.

Wasabi looks more closely at one of the signs, " Quarantine. Do you guys know what quarantine means?!"

Baymax answers the hypothetical question, " Quarantine. It is used to isolate a location from general population due to illness or in some cases, death."

" That's not helping him Baymax." Tetris said looking at a frantic Wasabi.

" There's a skull face on it! A skull face!" Wasabi yelled. Then the group hears a sudden noise behind them.

Everyone but Tetris, Hiro, and Baymax suddenly starts firing their weapons blindly at their supposed target. By the time they stop, they see the target was a pigeon. What's worse is that they missed.

Honey finally says nervously, " Well. Uhhhhh. Now we know our gear works."

" And that target practice is an essential for possibly later." Tetris said. At least she was behind Baymax to not see Fred use his fire power.

Wasabi uses his plasma blades to cut through the heavy steel door. It was sloppy, but it got the job done. The group climbs in and starts heading down the dark hallway ahead of them.

As they walked down, Fred picked a very serious moment to sing, " Seven intrepid friends lead by Fred, their leader, Fred. Fred's Angels, m-m-m. Fred's Angels, m-m-m. Harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient amulet they found in the attic. M-m-m. The amulet is green. M-m-m. It's probably an emerald."

" Fred if you don't stop this, I will laser slap you in the face." Wasabi threatened.

" I sing what I feel like." Fred talked back.

" I will personally alchemy punch both of you in the faces, if you kids don't be nice." Tetris threatened the two of them. That shut them up.

" Wow. Two college age guys shut up by a fourteen year old girl." GoGo said popping her gum.

" Baymax what does your scanner say?" Hiro asked.

" This structure is interfering with my enhanced scanner." Baymax said earning a grunt of frustration from Hiro.

" Hey guys" Honey said looking through a door at a suspicious site.

They go through the door and see quite a site. On one side of the place had what it appears to be a control center. Leading away from the control center are two sets of what appears to be tracks of some weird vehicle. They both appear to be incompleted, but the one track nearest to the group was burnt and warped majorly like something blew up near it.

" Oniisan." Tetris said getting the group's attention pointing to a strange object at the end of the better track. It has the same symbol of the bird in the ring.

They head up into the control center. Baymax pushes open the door and the group entered cautiously to explore the place.

Hiro goes over to a wall full of screens and turns it on. Their is only one video that was made and played. He rewinds it and the group see it play.

The video showed Alistar Krei walking with a military general and a couple of other business people and scientists near two giant rings, the object with the symbol is a part of one of the rings, that had some energy pulsing in the middle of the rings.

" Science with enough time can go so far as to bring the impossible into reality. Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduced to you to: Project Silent Sparrow."

It was those words that had suddenly started thomping pain in Tetris' head. She puts her hand on her head as she hears arguments in her head. One was her own and the other was fuzzy voice that she couldn't make out.

" _What are doing?!" _

_" Taking avengence. I won't let him get away with what he did! He's responsible for taking everything away from me!_

_" This isn't right! Please! You're better than this! You don't have to do this!"_

_" Get out of here before you regret it! _

_" No! Please listen to me!" _

" Stop it!" She said to herself getting attention from the group.

" Tetris are you alright!?" GoGo said concerned holding her shoulders to steady her.

" Her brain waves are indicating that she is experiencing flash backs of amnesiac memories triggered by mnemonic recognition." Baymax said.

" Something bad happened." Tetris hearing the confusing argument in her head. The video show that the rings were portals that transport to different places in a second. It was demonstrated successfully with the general's hat.

" What happened?" Wasabi asked.

" Something really bad." Tetris just only answered.

" Now we just didn't make this portal just to transport hats." TV Krei said. They were now in the control center.

" _I lost her because of silent sparrow!" _The voice screamed in Tetris' head.

" It was meant for people, but something happened." Tetris said.

" What happened?!" Hiro asked his sister. The video shows a female pilot getting into a pod.

" Sir there's a slight irregularity with the portal." A scientist said.

" Problem Krei?" The General said impatiently.

" Uh. No!" He said nervously to the General before asking the scientist, "It's well within the perimeters?"

" No it wasn't! It wasn't stable enough!" Tetris yelled at the screen.

" Ok she's freaking me out!" Wasabi said.

The pilot blasts into the one portal, but instead of coming out of the other one. The other portal becomes unstable and blows up.

" That was what happened." Tetris said quietly.

" Oh my god!" Honey said shocked.

" Shut it down Krei!" The General orders before Krei shut its down. " I want this island quarantine and this project shut down immediately!"

" Tetris how did you know all that stuff?" GoGo asked.

" I think I talked to the Yokai before the fire. I'm starting to remember what happened after I went inside." Tetris said looking at her hands.

" Do you remember what he looked like? Do you know who?" Hiro asked.

" No it's just voices that I remember, but even the voice is fuzzy. I only remember what he said, not what he sound like." Tetris said.

" Even without your memory we have an motive for Krei. The General shut down his experiment and he wants revenge. Krei is the guy behind the mask." Hiro concluded.

" Hiro I don't think that it's ..." Tetris was about to say before the group see the Yokai throwing a large piece of debris at them. It smashes through the windows and traps all of them underneath. Giving the Yokai the impression that he finished the job.

**Big fight sequence from Big Hero 7 is happening next chapter. Possibly the big confrontation. **

**Tetris is more tied to this than we all thought right? We now know she has confronted the Yokai before the building was set on fire, but is that the only thing that happened that night? Who knows you guys have to wait till possibly next update to find out.**

**I have decided to do my one shots after this story and I am reaching out to all of you for ideas for the twin's one shots. I encourage all ideas to be brought forward, but the only line I'm drawing is no twin or sibling incest. These sibling incest stories are both just wrong and weird. Why is it that people want to read that is a mystery beyond reason. I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but I am sticking to what I believe in. Otherwise please PM me your ideas. I really want to see them.**

**Please Review and see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
